


Harry Malfoy's Life

by Madriddler



Series: Harry Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puberty, Voldemort is Harry's Grandfather, magical puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Harry Malfoy enters his Third Year at Hogwarts with his step-brother Draco. Trying to push thoughts of his grandfather away, Harry wants nothing more than a normal school year, and face normal school problems. Like tests, exams, detention, and boys. With the introduction of Hogsmeade as a popular dating site, however, Draco and Blaise's rivalry for Harry's heart seems to intensify ten-fold. Can Harry calm the boy's rivalry, or will their want for Harry ruin their relationships forever?





	1. An Annoyed Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, this will be the FINAL book in this series. What happens here will not and cannot be changed. You have been warned.

Harry Malfoy’s Life

Chapter One: An Annoyed Beginning

Harry Malfoy stared at this wisp of his grandfather. The small teen couldn’t help but smirk and chuckle coldly. _“Join you? A wisp who is barely alive? No. I know who my true family is, Grandfather, and you are not part of it.”_

 _“You will regret this, Malfoy,”_ the wisp of Voldemort said angrily, and the next second he was gone along with the unusual coldness. Harry felt back to his bed, now noticing the rapid, frantic beatings of his heart, and the cold sweat on his brow. Still shivering, he left his room and headed into Draco’s.

“Draco?” he said, his voice surprisingly small.

“Come in,” Draco called out. Harry opened the door and walked in. His nose automatically scrunched. For some reason the room smelt slightly musky and Draco looked out of breath, his cheeks pink and hair messed up. “What’s up?” he said.

Harry wanted to ask Draco about the weird smell, but he didn’t want to get distracted. “My grandfather was just in my room,” he said, feeling slightly dissociated as he heard himself saying these words.

“What!?” Draco yelled. “Where is he?”

Draco ran towards Harry, intending to obviously confront Harry’s grandfather, but Harry stopped him. “He’s gone now. You won’t find him.”

“What did he want from you? Did he hurt you?”

“No… but he… he heard about what I’ve done, in the Chamber,” Harry said. “And he asked me to join him…”

“You refused right?” Draco asked.

“Of course I did! There’s no way I leave you Draco!” Harry said, and he quickly engulfed his brother in a hug. “I love you too much,” he said.

He buried his head in Draco’s shoulder, and felt an unusual heat rise from Draco. It was just now that Harry noticed that Draco was unusually dressed. Instead of his usual robes, Draco was wearing an undershirt and… are those shorts? “Draco… what are you wearing?” Harry asked slowly.

Blushing softly, Draco took a step back. “Why don’t… why don’t you tell mother and father… about your grandfather… and I’ll change real quick, yeah?” he said hopefully.

Harry stared at him but shrugged. He figured that Draco will tell him when he’s ready. In the meantime, Harry moved quickly to find Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. They were both in a back room, looking out into the back gardens. Mr. Malfoy heard Harry approaching and turned towards him. “Is anything the matter?” he asked.

“Grandfather was in my room, he wanted me to join him but I told him no,” Harry blurted out.

“The Dark Lord?” Mr. Malfoy gasped.

“You won’t find him, he’s gone… just thought that I should tell you,” Harry said.

“Are you injured?” Mrs. Malfoy asked.

“No.”

“Dumbledore needs to hear about this,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “If the Dark Lord can just come into our home—”

“I don’t think he’ll come back… at least he won’t come back here,” Harry said.

“Still he needs to know,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “Go to Draco’s room, I don’t want you sleeping in your room tonight just in case.”

Harry frowned, but said nothing. He understood why Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were so worried, and, for some reason, could not find the strength or motivation to argue. He returned to Draco’s room only to see that the door was closed, even though he left it open. Curious to see what his brother was trying to hide from him, Harry slowly reached for the handle and slowly turned it, trying to be as silent as possible. Then he slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the door open, smiling when he did not hear any creaks or shrieks from the door.

When the door was wide enough, he poked his head in and looked around.

Draco was sitting on his bed, still dressed in the undershirt and shorts. Next to him were small slightly rusty weights, and he was constantly lifting two into the air and down again. _Exercising? Since when did Draco do that?_ Harry thought to himself. This was what Draco was hiding from him? Walking into the room fully, he decided to watch his brother for a bit.

Draco was sweating, that much was obvious as his hair stuck to his head, and his arms looked to be straining and… bigger. Not by a lot, not even by a little big, but they were bigger if Harry squinted his eyes. Taking a step closer, Harry watched Draco go through his exercises, his positions switching at times in order to reach different muscle groups. It was during one of these switches that he saw Harry. “Harry!” he said, dropping the weights in surprise, both of them thankfully falling onto the bed.

“So this is what you were doing?” Harry asked casually. He wanted to forget about his grandfather.

“Y-yeah… Charlie sent them to me…” Draco said. Harry hummed and went on Draco’s bed.

“Don’t stop because I’m here,” he said. “I’m staying with you tonight so, go on.” He smiled and tried to look as relaxed as he could. Draco seemed hesitant, but after a while he continued his exercises while Harry lounged on his bed.

They were both silent, the only sound in the room were Draco’s occasional grunts and breaths. Harry watched his brother, and for some reason his lips were drying quickly as his tongue kept darting out to lick them. When Draco was done, his shirt was drenched in sweat and stuck to his chest and stomach as he stretched. Harry watched as Draco left the room to take a bath.

 

Harry stayed with Draco for the rest of the summer. Even when both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were certain that Harry’s grandfather wouldn’t come out, and Dumbledore had come to personally make sure the home’s wards were strong enough to repel him, Harry still stayed in Draco’s room. He liked staying with Draco in his bed, it reminded Harry of when they were younger and slept together. It helped that Draco continued the tradition of picking out Harry’s clothes, too.

The day after Harry turned thirteen (he spent the day with Draco and Blaise), both Malfoys got their letters from Hogwarts, which, surprisingly, included an extra piece of parchment that read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please note that Third Years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry placed the list of books to the side to look at Draco. “We can visit Hogsmeade,” he said.

“Perfect place for dates, from what I heard,” Draco smirked and winked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks feeling a little hot. “Come on Harry, let’s get our permission forms signed,” he said.

“Alright Draco,” Harry said. The two went out to find their parents, who were eating their breakfast in the dining room, and showed them the letters.

“Ah, yes,” Mr. Malfoy said. He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. He ordered the elf to get a quill and ink bottle, and a few minutes later both permission forms were signed and sealed. “Since you two have your list, we might as well go get your new books today,” Mr. Malfoy said.

Harry looked at Draco, suddenly getting an idea. “Father,” he said, “if it is alright with you… can Draco and I go by ourselves? I want to spend the day with him… alone.”

Mr. Malfoy examined the two of them. “Very well,” he said. “Allow me to get some money—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Harry said. “We’ll use mine.”

“Yours?” Mr. Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The Potter Vault…”

“Which is under my control until you are of age,” Mr. Malfoy said.

“I have my key,” Harry shot back. Mr. Malfoy gave the two boys a sharp glare.

“One hundred Galleons,” he said. “You are allowed only one hundred Galleons. Believe me, I will know if you take more out.”

“Don’t worry Father, we’ll be good,” Harry said, giving Mr. Malfoy a smile. “Now you two don’t need to worry about us and focus on Violet… and sleep.”

“Thank you for the sentiment… I think,” Mr. Malfoy said slowly.

“Try and be back before dinner, boys,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “And boys? No going into Knockturn Alley.”

“We won’t mother,” Harry said.

“Good. Have a good day then, boys,” Mrs. Malfoy said.

“Yes, and come home on time,” Mr. Malfoy said, and he gave Harry a stern look. Both boys nodded and quickly walked out of the dining room.

“We’re going to spend the day together? Since when?” Draco asked, smiling slyly.

“Since now,” Harry said. “I need some air… and I don’t want to be with mother and father while we shop. They’ll just crowd us.”

“Well… at least you and father aren’t fighting like last year,” Draco said. “That was horrible, if I can be honest.”

Harry just hummed and took Draco’s hand in his own. “There’s another reason why I wanted it to be just us,” he smiled.

“Really?” Draco asked, his voice dropping lower.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I want to hear all about you working out. I can see some progress,” he pointed to the small biceps now on Draco’s thin arms, “but I want to know about why.”

“Interested in my muscles Harry? All you have to do is ask, and I’ll show ‘em to you,” Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco along towards the back room where the floo powder was stored.

Ten minutes later found the boys walking through the archway into Diagon Alley. Still holding hands, they look more akin to a young couple then step-brothers. They made their way to Gringotts, both boys looking into the windows to see if anything caught their eyes. They’ve gotten some odd looks, a few older witches and wizards sneered at the sight of them, but Harry found that he didn’t care. Draco just squeezed his hand and smirked at him, “So wife,” he said, bringing up an old childhood joke, “what are we going to do today?”

“Get my money first, husband,” Harry said.

Draco laughed loudly and kissed Harry’s cheek. “Sounds like a plan Harry,” he said. “Though I wish that you’d at least let me pay for something.”

Harry just hummed and shrugged. “No,” he said. “Today’s my day to pay for everything, come on.”

They went into Gringotts and two nausea-induced cart rides later, they left the bank with small satchel full with exactly one hundred gold Galleons. Walking down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, Harry looked over at Draco and said, “You know, you never told me what classes you’re taking.”

During their second year, they were allowed to choose at least two additional classes to attend on top of their core subjects. Harry, influenced by Ron and what Fred and George told him, chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Mostly because according to the twins and everyone else, they were the easiest.

“I haven’t?” Draco frowned.

“Nope,” Harry said. “Maybe you were too busy with Charlie’s gifts,” he snickered to himself.

“Well… I’m taking Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy,” Draco said. “How about you, Harry?”

“Just Care of Magical Creatures and Divination,” Harry said. “Seems easy enough in my opinion.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Hey! Beats Arithmancy,” Harry said. “Sounds like the most boring thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Well I’m taking it, so what does that say about me?” Draco smirked.

“That you’re a little more boring then I thought you were of course,” Harry chuckled. Draco gave him a mocked hurt look which caused Harry to laugh. They’ve gotten more stares and looks of disapproval, but again Harry ignored them. He was with Draco, screw what everyone else thought. “Well, since we’re talking about subjects, we might as well get our spellbooks,” he said. Pulling out his list, he said, “Which ones do we need again…” He read the list out loud, “ _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, Intermediate Transfiguration, The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, Unfogging the Future_ and, _The Monster Book of Monsters._ …Monster Book of Monsters? What does that mean?”

“I do not know,” Draco said. “However… oh god.” They reached the bookshop and looked in at the window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of green leathered books titled _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

“Whoever decided these books would be good for our class must be a complete nutter,” Draco said, and Harry nodded with him. As they entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward them.

“Hogwarts?” he said abruptly. “Come to get your new books?”

“Yes,” Harry said, “We need—”

“Get out of the way,” the manager said impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the _Monster Books’_ cage. Harry and Draco watched, with both horror and slight amusement, as the manager wrestled two books out of the cage and beat them senselessly with the walking stick until they stopped snapping. Then he took some thick rope and wrapped it around both books heavily.

“I’m never stocking them again, never! It’s been bedlam! I thought we’d seen the worst when we brought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ —cost a fortune, and we never found them. …Well… is there anything else I can hep you with?”

“Erm… we’ll find the rest of the books by ourselves, thank you,” Harry said.

“Suit yourself,” the manager shrugged and he left the two alone. The two Malfoys walked around the bookstore, finding and getting their school books and half an hour later they were out of the door, books in bags and the _Monster Book of Monsters_ strapped up in various ropes and buckles to keep it from snapping.

They next went to Madam Malkin’s for new robes as Draco somehow shot up half a foot over the summer. Harry too have grown, but he was still obviously smaller than his brother. With their new robes and books in hand, their last stop was the Apothecary where they replenished their store of potion ingredients.

It was barely after twelve by the time they were done, and Harry did not want to leave yet. Smiling to Draco, he took the Slytherin’s hand and said, “Let’s go eat something, I’m famished!”

Draco agreed, and they quickly went to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. “So,” Harry said after the two of them gotten their ice cream and found a table outside, “what do you want to do after this?”

“Well, you’re the one in charge of this date today, aren’t you?” Draco said a little too loudly as several adults all turned to stare at them, looking scandalized. Harry did not notice them as he shrugged, licking his ice cream cone. “We could check out the Quidditch shop,” Draco suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry smiled. He leaned forward and whispered, “And after that… I want to head to Knockturn Alley!”

“Harry—”

“Come on! Father never let us go there,” Harry whined. “I won’t buy anything, I just want to look.”

“Fine,” Draco sighed. He took off his glasses and squinted at them before cleaning the lens with the bottom of his shirt. “You would think we would have made up a spell by now for cleaning them,” he muttered to himself. “How are your glasses?” he asked Harry.

“Fine,” Harry hummed, but Draco snatched them off his face.

“Fine!? They’re disgusting!” Draco sneered. “How on earth can you see through these things?”

“I can see you well enough,” Harry smiled, earning him both a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the shoulder. He laughed as Draco cleaned his glasses.

When they were done with their ice cream, the two went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where there was a crowd inside. Curious as to what they were staring at, Harry and Draco nudged their way in until they glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom they had ever seen in their life.

“Just come out—prototype—” a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

“It’s the fastest broom in the world, isn’t it, Dad?” squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father’s arm.

“Irish International Side’s just put in an order for seven of these beauties!” the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. “And they’re favorites for the World Cup!”

A large witch moved in front of Harry and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:

**_THE FIREBOLT_ **

**_The state-of-the-art pracing broom sports a stream-lined superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the FIREBOLT unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The FIREBOLT has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable Braking Charm. Price on Request._ **

“Wow… must be very expensive,” Harry said. He did not want to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. Besides, he has a perfectly good Nimbus Two-Thousand that Sirius brought for him, and he hadn’t lost with it yet. The two boys stared at the broom for nearly half an hour before leaving the shop.

Harry practically dragged Draco towards Knockturn Alley afterwards. “Come on,” he kept saying, “Father won’t find out! Besides, you’re a Slytherin, you’ll be practically at home here.”

“Funny Harry, very funny,” Draco sneered as they made their way down the stone steps into the dark alleyway.

“Besides, father and mother goes here for business stuff, yeah?” Harry smiled. The alley wasn’t crowded, though they did pass a few witches and wizards here and there, their heads down and heavily cloaked as if they did not want to be easily identified. Draco just glared at Harry as the boy looked around excitedly. They were never allowed to go to Knockturn Alley, even though their house was full of Dark Objects, and Mr. Malfoy had semi-regular meetings there of unknown business.

Harry stopped at one shop and stared at it. “Draco, look at this,” he said. He was pointing to a small shop where various earrings, studs, and piercings hung in a window, all with different effects written under them in slanty-writing. “’Earring of Hearing,’” Harry read, “’Makes the wearer deaf for as long as the earring is in place.’ Ouch, who would want an earring like that?”

“It’s not for the buyer, Harry,” Draco sighed. “It’s for whoever the buyer gives, probably as a joke or something. Tell me that you aren’t thinking—”

“No, why would I go here? Diagon Alley has a perfectly good piercing shop I saw,” Harry said. “Just didn’t expect to see a shop here too…”

Harry! That’s not what I meant,” Draco groaned. “Mother and Father would kill you if you get a piercing!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Harry snorted. “I’m not going to get one, but that can’t stop me of thinking of getting one.” Harry shrugged and looked around some more. “I guess that there really is only shops filled with Dark Objects here,” he said. Draco stared at him, shocked. Why does he sound _disappointed_?

Harry sighed and smiled at Draco. “Come on, let’s go back,” he said.

“Why did we even come here in the first place?” Draco asked as the two started their way back to Diagon Alley.

“I just wanted to check it out,” Harry said. “And…well…”

“Please tell me you’re not ac—”

“No, no, I am _not_ like my Grandfather,” Harry said shortly. “I just thought that…if I go here now, get surrounded by these Dark Arts nonsense before the school year begins…I’d get it over with and actually have a normal school year for a change!”

“That would be nice,” Draco said considerably. “Not having to deal with your grandfather or giant snakes caused by the memory of your grandfather… just having to deal with normal stuff.”

“Like tests,” Harry chimed in. “And detention.”

“I swear if you get detention this year—”

“I’ll make sure you serve it with me,” Harry smirked. Draco have Harry a sharp look which made the raven-haired laugh. “Don’t worry Draco, I promise to be your good boy,” he said.

“Good,” Draco said, and, in public, he wrapped an arm around Harry. “Because you are _mine_ , Harry, no matter what Blaise says.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that, his cheeks began blazing and heart beating very rapidly. The people around them were glaring openly now, and Harry finally took notice. He bit his lip and did his best to step away from his step-brother. “We should go home,” Harry said, his voice high and cracking.

“Yeah, sure… alright,” Draco said. They did not hold hands on the way home, or did they ever hold hands for the rest of the summer.

Harry moved back into his bedroom and did his best to avoid touching Draco whenever he could help it. The blond, though, had different plans as he tried everyday to slip Harry’s hand in his, sit in a way that their thighs are touching, and even suggest they take a quick shower together like they did when they were kids after a round of Quidditch with Blaise. Every time Draco suggested them bathing together, Harry’s cheeks and neck flared up to a rosy-red, his heart began beating violently and he felt a very strange and tightening situation at his groin. He couldn’t explain it and was too scared to talk to anyone about it.

The only saving grace during these times were Harry’s thoughts. Recently Sirius and Lupin told the boys that Dumbledore offered Lupin the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which the man accepted. Thinking of that usually filled his heated, confused excitement with an innocent excitement of Lupin teaching. If that didn’t work, however, Harry quickly thought of Parkinson or Bullstrode and his heat went away almost immediately.

The Summer was over before both boys knew it. One moment Harry was in his room, making sure that he had everything he needed for Hogwarts, and, by the time a random blink has begun and ended, in that Nano-second of darkness with his eyelids fully closed, Harry was on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise, on his way to his third year of Hogwarts, which he hoped would be a normal one.


	2. Teaching Appointments and Lessons

Chapter Two: Teaching Appointments and Lessons

“Welcome!” Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast…

“I would like to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Harry was one of the only ones who clapped hard. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes (Harry knew this was by choice as the man out right refuses every nice-looking robes Sirius buys him).

“Look at Snape!” Ron hissed in Harry’s ear.

Professor Snape was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger; it was loathing.

“As to our second new appointment,” Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. “Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who had agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

“We should’ve known!” Ron roared, pounding the table. “Who else would have assigned us a biting book?”

Harry suddenly felt guilt for all the things he and Draco unknowingly said about Hagrid during the summer, but quickly squashed it away. He looked over at the Slytherin table, expecting to see his brother clapping along, only to see that Draco was, for whatever reason, frowning.

“Well, I think that’s everything of importance,” Dumbledore said. “Let the feast begin!”

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. It was a wonderful feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. When it ended, the Gryffindors all retreated up to Gryffindor Tower and into the dormitory. Harry was exhausted, but also excited, surprisingly, for classes tomorrow. He, Hermione, and Ron did not know what type of teacher Hagrid would be.

Before he could reach the first step, however, he was stopped by Fred Weasley. “Wotcher Harry! George and I haven’t seen you at all.”

“Hey Fred,” Harry yawned. “How are—did you just say ‘wotcher’ to me.”

“Yeah, I did,” Fred grinned. Harry stared at him, wondering how, even after the feast, the fifth year could be so full of energy. Shrugging, he yawned, “Sorry, but I’m actually going to pop up to bed,” he said.

“That’s alright,” Fred said. “Just wanted to say ‘hi’—did Ron tell you about this summer?” he asked.

“No, what happened?”

“Dad won a drawing,” Fred said. “Seven hundred Galleons! We spent the summer at Egypt with our older brother Bill.” Harry nodded and just noticed that Fred was very tanned. “Did you know there were cute wizards in Egypt? Anyway, I’m surprised Ron didn’t tell you. Dad and Mum got him a new wand and everything, since the old one was Charlie’s.”

“What did they get you?” Harry asked, his tiredness reaching a point where it wanted to go away so Harry could pay attention to his friend, but he just really wanted to lay on his bed.

“Dad and Mum gave George and I thirty Galleons to split between us,” Fred said, giving Harry a very sly smirk.

“What did you get?” Harry asked.

“Hmm? Oh nothing,” Fred hummed. “Anyway, just wanted to touch base with you—you know that Lupin guy right?”

“Yeah, he lives with Sirius,” Harry said. “Knows his stuff.”

“Good, after Lockhart and Quirrell, I don’t think I can handle another ditz,” Fred joked. Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. “Well, night Harry, George and I need to show something to Lee before he decides to sleep!” And with that, Fred rushed past Harry towards the boys’ dormitory.

Thinking that it sounds like a wonderful idea, the tiny Malfoy followed.

The next morning found Harry, Ron, and Hermione making their long way to the North Tower for Divination, their first class of the day. “There’s—got—to—be—a—shortcut,” Ron panted, as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

They had to ask directions from a squat, short knight in the painting named Sir Cadogan who was more annoying than helpful. He led the three towards a narrow spiral staircase, and up its dizzying steps until, at last, they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There was no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor and a brass plaque on it.

“What took you so long?” Draco asked, spotting Harry.

“How did you get here?” Harry demanded.

“Used the shortcut, of course, don’t tell me you actually climbed all those stairs?” Draco sniggered. Harry glared at him and was just about to curse at him when the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry’s feet. Everybody got quiet. “After you, Harry,” Draco said, so Harry started climbing the ladder. He emerged into the strangest classroom he had ever seen. It looked more of an old fashioned tea shopped stuffed in someone’s attic than a classroom. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the window were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silver crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

“This looks odd,” Draco whispered from behind Harry. “This really a classroom?”

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. “Welcome,” it said. “How nice to see you in the physical world at last.”

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very think; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a guazy spangled shawl.

“Sit, my children, sit,” she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat themselves around the same round table. “Welcome to Divination,” Professor Trelawney said. “My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.

“So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…”

Draco leaned forward towards Harry and said under his breath, “I think I’m already regretting this class.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Then a thought came to him as Professor Trelawney began explaining their year. “I saw you didn’t clap when Hagrid was announced our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, why not?”

“Look. It’s not that I don’t like the oaf,” Draco said. “Just have bad memories with him… and I don’t know how you three can be friends with him!”

“He’s a nice guy—and I’m sure he’ll be a good teacher,” Harry said.

“You!” Professor Trelawney said suddenly, pointing at Draco. “Beware the redhaired that’ll get what you want!”

Draco turned to Ron and gave him a weird look.

“Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. On and dear—” she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up—“after you’ve broken your first cup, would you be so kind to select one of the blue patterned ones? I’m rather attached to the pink.”

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, “One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn’t mind… thank you…”

When Harry and Draco had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

“Alright,” Draco said, looking at the cup without even opening the book. “It says here… you’re going to spend the first Hogsmeade with me on a date.”

“Does it now?” Harry asked, giving Draco a small smile. “I was actually thinking of spending it with Blaise.”

“No… it says you’re going to spend it with the love of your life, me,” Draco smirked. Harry gave a soft laugh and shook his head. “Alright, so let me read yours then.” He opened his book and looked in Draco’s cup.

“Oh dear it says you’re going to lose to someone with more muscles,” Harry joked.

“As if!” Draco exclaimed softly. He rolled up his robes and flexed his arm, showing the small, developing bicep. Harry laughed more and looked in Draco’s cup, giving it a serious look. “That looks like a cross… or maybe a sun, I don’t know it’s just a circle. That means… you’re going to have trials and suffering… but you’re going to get great happiness because of it. …You into pain or something?” Harry looked up at Draco, who scoffed.

“No!” he said a little too quickly. “Let me look in yours.” He looked in Harry’s cup. “This looks like Fudge’s hat… please tell me that doesn’t mean you’re going to get that man’s sense of style.”

“As if, I would rather die,” Harry laughed.

“No wait… this way, it looks like an acorn. That means… ‘A windfall, unexpected gold.’ Nice, you can use that for my birthday… and there’s a thing here,” he turned the cup again. “Looks like an animal… Err… it’s a very ugly animal Harry, I don’t know what that means about you.”

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.

“Let me see that, my dear,” she said reprovingly to Draco, sweeping over and snatching Harry’s cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.

“The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy.”

“But everyone knows that,” Hermione said in a loud whisper, Professor Trelawney stared at her.

“Well, they do,” Hermione said. “Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who.” _Not everything,_ Harry couldn’t help but think.

Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry’s cup again and continued to turn it. “The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup. …”

“I thought you were going to get more money,” Draco muttered.

“The Skull …danger in your path, my dear…”

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. “My dear boy… my poor, dear boy… no.. it is a kindness not to say… no… don’t ask me…”

“What is it?” Dean asked. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Draco’s table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney to get a good look at Harry’s cup.

“My dear,” Professor Trelawney’s huge eyes opened dramatically, “you have the Grim.”

“The what?”

“The Grim, my dear, the Grim!” Professor Trelawney cried, who looked shocked that Harry didn’t understand. “The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen— _of death!”_

 

“Omen of death, can you believe her? Your grandfather is the Dark Lord, of course you’re followed by death it’s all his fault!” Draco ranted. Class was over, and the two were on their way to Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione. Harry frowned. “Honestly what was that woman thinking—I didn’t see no stinking dogs in your cup!”

Harry sighed and shook his head. He felt extremely uneasy and just allowed his brother to rant for him. He was slightly relieved when, in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall told the class that Professor Trelawney predicts the death of one student per year, and none of them had died yet, but that did not stop the staring. He kept to himself during lunch, but was happy to get out afterwards for Care of Magical Creatures. Draco and Blaise quickly caught up with him, and the three went off together.

This was the first time Harry had a chance to really look at Blaise and notice the differences he gained from the summer. It seems that he too had started exercising more. His arms looked defined, his muscles bigger than Draco’s as well as his body in general. He now towered over both Harry and Draco, who was quickly reaching a nice six foot, at six foot even, and looked not to even be done growing. His eyes were still brown that sparkled with happiness whenever he saw Harry, and his hair neatly short. “So Harry, how was your morning?” Blaise asked. He was close to Harry, their hands practically touching.

Harry glanced at Draco. “Our first class was… interesting,” Harry frowned.

“Old bat in Divination said that Harry is going to die,” Draco growled out.

“Really?” Blaise gasped. He stared at Harry, as if scared that the boy would drop at any moment.

“I’m not going to!” Harry said a little angrily. “Honestly it’s like Professor McGonagall said, she does this every year.”

“Good, because how can I date you if you’re a bit dead?” Blaise smiled widely. “So how about it Harry? You and me on our first Hogsmeade outing? I’ll make it worth your while, my lovely wife.” Blaise winked at Harry.

Before Harry could answer, Draco flared up with jealousy, “Harry has already agreed to having a date with _me_ , Zabini,” he said. “And don’t you dare call him your wife!”

“Guys please—”

Blaise gave Draco a sharp look. “Is that so? Well Harry can always come to me when your date is done, then he’ll see that I can give him a much superior date, Malfoy.”

“Guys! Stop,” Harry yelled. “You two are not going to have a row on Hagrid’s first day of teaching! If you want to act like children, fine, I’ll go on dates with both of you—yes Draco both! You first since, well, you asked first, then Blaise second. I will not compare, I will not down-talk the other and neither will you. Understand?”

Both Slytherins stared at Harry, shocked at his small outburst. “Do. You. Understand?” Harry asked them again.

“Yes sir!” they both said.

“Good,” Harry said. He turned and led them in silence the rest of the way to Hagrid’s hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Both boys did not say a word, both afraid to anger Harry again. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

“That oaf is going to show us something dangerous that’ll probably kill and call it ‘cute,’” Draco muttered to Blaise. He hoped that Harry didn’t hear him, but he shrank slightly as Harry gave him a nasty stare.

“C’mon on, get a move on!” Hagrid called as the class approached. “Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin’ up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!”

For one nasty moment, Harry thought Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had enough unpleasant family reunions in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edges of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

“Everyone gather ‘round the fence here!” he called. “That’s it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs’ thing yeh’ll want ter do is open yer books—”

“And how exactly are we supposed to do that?” Draco sneered, earning him another glare from Harry. Draco took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope.

“Jus’ stroke the spine of course,” Hagrid answered. “Look—” He took Hermione’s copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

“Oh how silly we’ve all been!” Draco sneered. “We should have stroked them! Why didn’t we guess!”

“I—I thought they were funny,” Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

While Harry, again, gave his brother a harsh glare and hit his shoulder, Blaise leaned into Harry and whispered, “Well, there’s one thing I really want to stroke,” and winked at Harry.

The joke went over Harry’s head as the boy was more occupied with keeping his brother shut. “Don’t you date talk,” Harry warned Draco as the blonde opened his mouth. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid’s first lesson to be a success.

“Righ’ then,” Hagrid said, who seemed to have lost his thread, “so—so yeh’ve got yer books an’—an’ now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I’ll go an’ get ‘em. Hang on…”

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

“God, I can’t believe they allow that oaf to teach,” Draco said loudly. “It was bad enough he tried to raise a dragon—OW!”

Harry, whose temper with Draco quickly ran out, punched Draco’s shoulder as hard as he could. Parkinson screamed as Draco almost fell on his back. “Will you shut up?” Harry huffed. Draco glared at him but said nothing.

Their incident, however, was forgotten in an instant by the class as Hagrid reappeared with the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid.

“I swear Harry if you punch me again—”

“I’ll aim for your gut, now shut it,” Harry hissed back at his brother.

“Hippogriffs!” Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them after he tethered the creatures to the fence. “Beau’iful, aren’ they?”

“Now, firs’ thing yeh gotta know abou’ hippogriffs is, they’re proud,” Hagrid said. “Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don’t never insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do.”

“Sounds like a certain Malfoy I know,” Blaise snickered. Both Harry and Draco glared at him. He just grinned at them and kissed the air quickly.

“Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs’ move,” Hagrid continued. “It’s polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him quickly.

“Right—who wants ter go first?”

Most of the class backed away in answer. Even Harry had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn’t seem to like being tethered like this.

“No one?” Hagrid said, with a pleading look.

“I’ll do it,” Harry said, ignoring the sharp intake of breath behind him.

Both Lavender and Parvati whispered, “Oooh no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!”

“Just a whole lot of rubbish,” Draco sneered. He looked at his brother, “I’m not saving you this time, Harry.”

“Since when did you save me?” Harry said a little too angrily as he walked towards the hippogriffs. He climbed over the padlock.

“Good man, Harry!” Hagrid roared, missing the exchange between the two brothers. “Right then—let’s see how yeh et on with Buckbeak.” He untied one of the chains, pulled a gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath.

“Easy, now, Harry,” Hagrid said quietly. “Yeh’ve got eye contact, now try not ter blink. …Hippogriggs don’ trust yeh if yeh blink too much…”

Harry did his best to keep his eyes open as he bowed to the hippogriff called Buckbeak, in the back of his mind, his annoyance for Draco was being caged as he decided that being teared to shreds by a giant half horse, half eagle creature was more important. Besides, he knew that they would make up by the end of the day.

Draco hates it when Harry is mad at him.

The fierce orange eyes zeroed in on Harry. They stared at each other and, to Harry’s great surprise, Buckbeak suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was unmistakably a bow.

“Well done, Harry!” Hagrid said, ecstatic. “Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!”

Feeling that a better reward would be to back away, Harry moved slowly towards the hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause.

“Good work, Harry! Good work! Ten points to yeh!” Hagrid said. “Okay, who else wants a go?”

Emboldened by Harry’s success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Draco and Blaise had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Draco, who was now patting his beak. Harry went towards his brother, more just to make sure he behaves himself than to actually be with him. “Enjoying the lesson?” Harry smirked.

“Shut it Harry,” Draco muttered as he continued to pet the hippogriff. “You’re no dragon, but you’ll do,” he said. Harry looked at the hippogriff cautiously, but was relieved to see that the proud creature didn’t seem to be insulted. “Having fun, Draco?” he asked.

Draco stopped petting the hippogriff and looked over at Harry. Harry just smirked. “If you want to be like Charlie,” he continued, “you know that you’re going to have to take this class till we graduate.”

“Charlie didn’t have to take it with the—Hagrid,” Draco caught himself. Harry just rolled his eyes. “Just continue petting the hippogriff,” he muttered. “Though, I don’t think you’ll become as thick as Charlie,” he pointed at Draco’s arm.

Blaise laughed loudly as Draco glared at him. “Just you wait Harry,” he growled out. “Give me a few years and you’ll see how thick I can get.” Again Blaise laughed, but Harry had the distinct feeling he was laughing at some other meaning of their conversation that both Draco and Harry did not understand.

At the end of the lesson, the three returned to the castle and separated, Harry returning to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione while Draco and Blaise descended into the depths of the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room.

In Gryffindor Tower, Harry saw, again, Fred and George who were both entertaining their friend Lee Jorden with a set of new pranks and jokes they’ve obtained from somewhere, Harry didn’t know. Getting an idea, Harry waved to the two and walked up towards them. “Hiya Harry,” Fred said. “You’re close to our new Professor right? Lupin was it?”

“Yeah, he lives with my god-father Sirius, why?” Harry asked.

“Is he any good?”

“Lupin? Yeah, he knows his stuff,” Harry said. Didn’t they already have this conversation?

“Good,” Fred smiled, he looked at George and Lee, “Told ya Harry knew him.”

“Anyway, Fred, George, I have a question,” Harry said. “Umm…” he looked awkwardly at Lee Jordan.

“Right! I’ll be right over there,” Lee said and he quickly moved out of the way. Harry leaned closer to the twins and said, “Draco’s going to kill me if he knows I’m asking you two. He wants to be thick, you know, like Charlie. …I think he wants to be like Charlie, I think he’s idolizing him. And I want to help him but—”

“You want us to ask Charlie how he got, you know,” Fred flexed his arms for emphasis.

“Yeah!” Harry nodded. For some reason his cheeks were blushing.

“Well, I’m sure we can ask him for some advice,” George said.

“But should we really do it for free, George?” Fred asked.

“Oh no! We can’t ever do things for free, Fred,” George said. They both got a playful smirk on their faces as they faced the young Malfoy.

“Look, I already have two dates at Hogsmeade, I don’t’ think I can squeeze in a third,” Harry said in a deadpan tone.

Both the twins laughed and George shook his head. “No, no, we don’t want that, Harry! We just need a test subject.”

“A what?”

“A test subject,” Fred said. “We’re thinking of going into the jokes business, already have some product in store, we just need to make sure they work and, who else better to use than the cute and love Little Harry Malfoy?” He gave Harry a big grin that made Harry not sure if he was joking or not.

“Uhh yeah, yeah sure,” Harry said. “But you’ll ask Charlie for advice, right?”

“We’ll even make him come to Draco during Christmas if that’s what you want,” George said.

“That’s… not going to be necessary,” Harry said.

“Alright, that’s fine,” Fred said. “So… we’ll see you during the weekend, test subject!”

“One thing tough,” George said, “Why did you ask us and not Ron?”

“Yeah, that does sound strange,” Fred said.

“Well…” Harry began to blush brightly, “if I went to Ron… he would think the whole thing funny and maybe tease Draco about it. I don’t want that! He might get discouraged, and that is something I really don’t want, if he wants to be a dragon handler, I say let him be one, yeah?”

“Draco Malfoy the dragon handler… snooty little boy of the Malfoy family hot and sweaty with regular blokes wrestling dragons,” Fred said. Both he and George shared a look but, thankfully, did not laugh about it. “What will Daddy Malfoy say about all this?”

“Umm…”

“Alright! No need to answer! Just come to us this weekend and we’ll get you want you need, Harry,” Fred said.

“Thank you,” Harry breathed. “You have no idea how much this means to me—to both of us.”

“Right well, just tell Draco that he’s in good hands,” George smiled.

“That’s not the point, brother, the point is that he’s not supposed to know!”

“Oh, Sorry Harry! Just say that you’re sure he’ll be thick!”

The twins fell into laughter and, for some reason, Harry felt a little worried. He was sure that he did the right thing by coming to the twins, however he was a little scared to even think about what sort of pranks and jokes the two came up with. He guessed he’ll just have to wait to find out.


	3. First Dates Disasters

Chapter 3: First Dates Disasters

Harry and Draco were both very excited for Lupin’s first lesson. Professor Lupin wasn’t there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed a tatty old briefcase on the teacher’s desk.

“Good afternoon,” he said. “Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You’ll only need your wands.”

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before.

Professor Lupin led them to the staffroom and filed them inside. It was a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs. “Now then,” Professor Lupin said, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden shake, banging off the door.

“Nothing to worry about,” Professor Lupin said calmly. “There’s a boggart in there.”

Harry and Draco stood their place and stared at the wardrobe while others looked around as if that was something to be scared of. “Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,” Professor Lupin said. “Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I’ve even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

“So, the first question we must ask ourselves is: what _is_ a boggart?”

Draco’s hand shot up along with Hermione’s.

“Draco?”

“It’s a shape-shifter,” Draco said, “It takes the shape of whatever you’re afraid of most.”

“Excellent, yes, take a point for yourself,” Professor Lupin said. “So the boggart in the wardrobe there has not taken form yet. He does not know yet what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

“This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?”

“There’s many of us, so it won’t know what form to take?” Harry said.

“Precisely,” Professor Lupin said, “Take a point for yourself, Mr. Malfoy. It’s always best to have company when you’re dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

“The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _Riddikulus!_ ”

“Riddikulus!” the class said together.

“Good,” Professor Lupin said. “Very good. But that was the easy part. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where I need a helper… Draco, if you would?”

The wardrobe shook again as Draco stepped forward. “Right, Draco,” Professor Lupin said. “First thing first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?”

Draco looked around wildly, clearly not wanting to answer. “My father,” he finally whispered so only Professor Lupin could hear.

“Yes… well, I’m sure we can make him more amusing,” Professor Lupin said softly. “Your mother holds a various range of dresses, correct?”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded.

“Then it’s simple,” Professor Lupin smiled. “Can you picture your mother’s clothes very clearly?”

“Yes.”

“When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Draco, and sees you, it will assume the form of your father,” Lupin said. “And you will raise your wand and cry’ Riddikulus’ and concentrate hard on your mother’s clothes. If all goes well, your Boggart Father will be forced into one of the elaborate dresses your mother owns.”

There was a great shout of laughter from behind them. The boggart wobbled more violently.

“When Draco is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,” Lupin said. “I would like all of you to take a moment to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical. …”

The room went quiet. Harry’s mind immediately went to his grandfather looking less than a ghost. Before he could even begin to think about how to make his grandfather funny, Lupin opened the wardrobe with a jet of sparks.

The wardrobe burst open. Pale-faced, long haired, and stern-looking, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the wardrobe, his eyes staring down at Draco, full of pure disappointment. Draco backed away, his wand shaking slightly.

 _“R-Riddikulus!”_ Draco yelled.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Mr. Malfoy stumbled: he was wearing a huge, poufy emerald dress with faux fur, an elaborate hat fit for royalty, and a red purse. There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, “Parvati! Forward!”

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Mr. Malfoy rounded at her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy. _“Riddikulus!”_ Parvati cried.

A bandaged unraveled at the mummy’s feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

Again, and again the students faced the boggart one at a time. It turned into a banshee that became mute, a rat that circled it’s tail, a snake that became a balloon, a giant spider whose long eight legs disappeared and rolled around, then, it was Harry’s turn. He didn’t laugh much, his mind still on his grandfather, looking like a flaking husk of a ghost. The boggart turned towards Harry, the boy raised his wand, ready for the change when—

“Here!” Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry suddenly. The legless spider had vanished. Then a silvery-white orb hung in the air in front of Lupin, who said, _“Riddikulus!”_ almost lazily.

It burst into a thousand little pieces and was gone.

“Excellent!” Professor Lupin cried as the class broke into applause. “Excellent. Well done, everyone… Five points for every person to tackle the boggart. Yes, a very excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me …to be handed in on Monday. That will be all.”

Draco walked up, almost bashfully to Professor Lupin, “Professor… you’re not going to tell my father… about the boggart, are you?”

“Heavens no,” Professor Lupin said. “Though, I do believe Sirius would get a rather amused kick from it.”

Draco looked a little apprehensive but didn’t question anything. He went out with his brother, as the group of Gryffindors in front of them gushed on how they beaten the boggart. “I think Lupin’s showing a little favoritism,” Draco said. “Did you noticed that he only called Gryffindors, not counting me?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah… well…”

“What are you thinking about Harry?” Draco asked.

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Harry shook his head.

“Harry,” Draco warned. He took Harry’s hand and dragged the boy away from the crowd, down the nearest set of stairs, out of a small wooden door that led towards the grounds. They stopped in front of the door, and Draco turned towards Harry. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded.

“It’s stupid…”

“Is it because Lupin jumped in front of you?”

“Yeah…” Harry nodded. “Why did he do that?”

“Well, let me see…” Draco said, putting on a face thinking expression on his face. “It couldn’t be because you must have been thinking of your grandfather.”

Harry frowned, looking up at his step-brother, he sighed. “Still… I could make my grandfather funny.”

“How?” Draco demanded. “Tell me. What were you thinking of? Explain it.”

“Him. Standing in front of me. He was semi-transparent, not a ghost, but nearly like one. Formless, brownish, you could just see his face… It’s cold, very cold… you could… you could only think of bad things, feel just this oppressive feeling down on you. The air is ice.”

Harry started shivering, his eyes stared out, looking past Draco, past the Forest, looking at nothing in particular. Draco saw this and quickly wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the boy to his chest. “Harry, Harry, no, listen to me,” he whispered. “Stop thinking of him—don’t listen to him. Hey, hey look at me…”

Harry looked up, his eyes still having a glassy look to them. “I hate him,” he whimpered. “I hate him Draco.”

“I know you do, I know Harry, just relax,” Draco said. He slid to the ground and sat Harry on his lap. They sat there for some time, Harry sitting in Draco’s lap, while the older boy just rocked him softly. Harry became normal again a few minutes later, and the two returned back into the castle, Draco deciding to talk to Harry about their date.

 

Their first visit to Hogsmeade was on Halloween weekend. Filch the caretaker was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn’t be going. Harry decided to go down with his brother and Blaise. It was a surprisingly pleasant looking day, the clouds obscured the sun only sometimes, but other than that, it looked that it was going to be a nice, peaceful day. The perfect day to go on two dates, Harry mused to himself.

“So I’m thinking of checking out Honeydukes first—”

“No fair, I want to bring Harry there!”

“Too late Zabini, I have Harry first, and I’m bringing him there. You can show him the Shrieking Shack or something,” Draco said smugly. Harry sighed and looked at the two of them. It was an awkward walk down to Hogsmeade. The two Slytherins continued to argue with each other who was going to show Harry what that, when they finally got to Hogsmeade, Harry wasn’t able to look around at the village before a hand grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him into the nearest shop. Harry knew that only one person would dare to be so rough so, without even looking at the boy, he growled out, “Draco, I swear if you don’t take your hands off of me.”

“Sorry Harry,” Draco said, “I just don’t want Zabini butting into our time.”

“Blaise is our friend,” Harry said. “And just so you know, if you two continue to argue, I will never go on a date with either of you again, do you hear me?”

“Fine,” Draco said, looking more annoyed than sorry. Harry gave an annoyed sigh and looked around. They were in Honeydukes. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Wizbees, levitating sherbet balls, and along another wall were “Special Effects” sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps, peppermint creams shaped like toads, and exploding bonbons.

“I feel fat just looking at everything,” Draco said. “I feel like if I eat one of these, my muscles will go away.”

“You’ll need muscles first to actually lose them, Draco,” Harry commented as he began looking around the shop.

“Ouch, too cruel, Harry,” Draco pouted, but he followed Harry around as they squeezed through upper years to get a closer look at the candy. In the end, both boys brought a handful of candy and left, looking around Hogsmeade for the first time. It reminded Harry of a postcard. The village houses were all scrunched together on the single long main road with offsets darting out here and there. The walked down the long street, looking from shop to shop as they figure out where they want to go next. They ended up in a place called the Three Broomsticks, and got a bottle of butterbeer. Settling down in a nearby table, Harry and Draco took out some of their chocolate they brought from Honeydukes, and began to eat and drink.

“This place seems nice,” Draco said. “Good chocolate.”

“I thought you weren’t going to eat those,” Harry snickered. “They’d ruin your muscles.”

“Please! I can easily get my muscles bigger,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. He leaned in to Harry and whisper, “I’ll get better muscles than Zabini, and want to know why?”

“Sure,” Harry said as he leaned in. Draco smirked, “I have a little secret weapon.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and I was hoping to pick some up while we’re here,” Draco said. “Let’s just say that I know a small store that sells what I need.”

“Really? And how did you get this stuff?” Harry asked, leaning back.

“Charlie Weasley,” Draco said. “I guess he must have heard of what I’m doing because we started exchanging letters, and he told me of some herbs he takes that naturally help him grow muscles.”

“That’s nice of him,” Harry said, smiling at Draco. _Thank you Fred,_ he thought to himself. “So, what to go there after we finish here?” he asked.

“Would that be too much of a problem?”

“No,” Harry said. “Besides, I want to see how thick you can get,” and he winked at Draco. He stopped for a moment. “That’s what people describe their muscles right? Thick?”

“Sure Harry,” Draco laughed. “I’ll be sure to get very thick for you.”

When they finished their butterbeer and chocolate, Draco eating all of his while Harry decided to give the rest of his to Fred as thanks, they left Honeydukes holding hands. Harry noticed, much to his embarrassment for some reason, that the two kept getting odd looks by both adults and students. He did his best to ignore it as he listened carefully to Draco describing the shop they were going to look for next.

It was one of the shops on the off streets. It was compact and dark. Beside it, much to Harry’s amusement, was what looked like a jewelry shop that looked identical to the one in Diagon Alley. “Draco, look,” Harry said pointing to it. He ran up to it and looked inside. From the window, he could see a whole array of necklaces, rings, chokers, beads, and, most importantly, piercings. He looked at Draco and gave him a sly smile, “We can get our piercings here if we want,” he said.

“Right… Harry, I thought you told me you didn’t want a piercing,” Draco said.

“Well… I don’t know… it’s nice to have choices, isn’t it?” Harry said. He gave one last look into the shop before following Draco. “Besides, what do you have against them?”

“Nothing, Bill has one that looks cool,” Draco said, “But like I told you Harry, mother and father would kill you if they find out you have your ears pierced.”

Harry just gave a small hum and the two walked into the store next to it. The shelves of the store, Harry saw, was full of jars and jars of weird liquids. There was exercising equipment with big huge words next to them like “POWERFUL!” or “FLEX!” In a corner there was a picture of a witch drinking a potion and magically gaining a humungous backside. “Draco… what type of place is this?” Harry asked.

“It’s an exercise shop of course,” Draco said. “See those weights? Charlie gave them to me,” he pointed to a collection of weights that were organized from smallest to largest, the largest looking the be the size of Harry’s waist. “What I need to get is…. Ahh those!” He pointed to several jars. “Charlie told me that I have to drink a glass of this stuff every day. That’s what he did. Told me he drank a glass every night, so I should do the same.” The blonde walked towards the jars and pulled down ten of them, handing some to Harry to hold.

“Is all of this really necessary?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Draco said shortly. Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes, Harry, you’ll be thanking me on your knees when you see the results.” He gave Harry a smirk, but Harry didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“The floor’s dirty,” he said.

Draco snickered and gave Harry a strange look. They brought the jars, and the shopkeeper was kind enough to shrink the jars and the bag they were in so that they can safely fit inside Draco’s pocket. As they were leaving the shop, Draco took Harry’s hand again. “So, where to now?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I’m sure Blaise is going to show me the Shrieking Shack so that’s out… we could get my ears pierced—” Draco gave him a horrified look—” kidding, kidding, god you never looked so terrified,” Harry laughed.

“Harry!” Draco said, “I’m being serious when I say this: Please don’t get an earring. What will Father do when he sees it?”

“Draco, you have to relax!” Harry said. “Father will never find out if I ever get one, I know that you’re scared of him—”

“I’m not scared of him!”

“Your boggart says otherwise,” Harry said jokingly. Draco gave him a piercing stare at brought a shiver down Harry’s spine. He frowned and bit his lip. “Sorry Draco,” he said after a while.

Draco looked at his step brother and frowned slightly. “It’s… it’s fine… let’s just not talk about him or piercings, okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said.

Draco smiled, satisfied, and the two ended up walking around Hogsmeade for a bit, looking from shop to shop before Blaise walked up to them, looking annoyed. “Malfoy.”

“Zabini.”

“I think it’s my turn to show Harry around town,” Blaise said. He smiled nicely at Harry, “Shall we leave your boring date and have some fun, Harry?” he winked.

“I guess,” Harry sighed. He was starting to feel tired, he and Draco did a lot of walking, and he wanted to sit down somewhere. “Can we go to the Three Broomsticks first? I’m thirsty.”

“Of course babe,” Blaise smirked. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and winked at Draco, “See you around, Malfoy,” he said in a smug voice that earned him an unseen glare from Harry.

 _They’re more focused on out-doing each other than having an actual date,_ Harry thought to himself as he and Blaise made their way to the Three Broomsticks, Draco glaring at them from behind. Harry sighed and looked back to see Draco stalking off somewhere.

Over all, Harry… did not like his first day at Hogsmeade. He felt that the dates and day was more about Blaise and Draco rather than him. Blaise kept asking Harry about what he and Draco did, and was determined to do better than Draco at every step. It annoyed Harry, it made him a little angry. Not once did Blaise ask Harry about himself, his day, or if he was enjoying himself.

At the end of the day, Harry walked back to the school with Ron and Hermione, opting not wanting to talk about his day with either of them. When he returned to Gryffindor Tower, he saw the twins and remembered that he had to thank them.

“Fred, George!” he said running up to them.

“Hiya Harry,” George said. “How was your first visit to Hogsmeade?”

“Terrible,” Harry sighed. “Draco and Blaise cared more about measuring against each other than actually having a date with me. Oh, which reminds me.” He pulled out the candy and gave them to Fred. “This is a thank-you present,” he said, “for telling Charlie about Draco. We went to that store and he got his jars of…um liquids?”

Fred laughed and nodded, “Thanks—and welcome.” He pulled out a chocolate frog and ate one whole.

“Well, I just want to thank you for Draco and give you the sweets, see you,” Harry said, and he made his way out of the Gryffindor Common room. At least he would be able to enjoy the Halloween Feast.


	4. Arguing Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around, but it's cute.

Chapter 4: Arguing Snakes

“So, what did you do with him?” Draco asked conversationally. He was sitting Blaise in the Great Hall. It was the Halloween feast, and the two Slytherins were looking every now and then up at Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor Table. “Because you obviously must have done something wrong to him.”

“Me? What do you mean, that I must have done something to him?” Blaise demanded. “How do you know it’s not you who gave him the bad date? Malfoy?”

“Me? I did every perfectly, Zabini,” Draco said, looking scandalized that his friend would even suggest that he was at fault. “I took him around Hogsmeade, brought him chocolates at Honeydukes, went to the Three Broomsticks, and we checked out this exercise shop Charlie Weasley told me about. It’s next to a piercing shop that Harry looked at for a bit.”

“Wait, a piercing shop?” Blaise frowned. “Why would he want to look at that?”

“Just something he talks about,” Draco shrugged. Blaise stared at Draco for a moment before giving a slightly small look of disgust.

“Piercings are rather disgusting in my opinion,” Blaise said. “There is no way Harry would get one.”

“It’s just him wanting to find some way of going against our father,” Draco said. “He knows that Father and Mother would be very angry if he actually gets one…”

“What do you think about this?” Blaise asked.

“About what?”

“Those disgusting piercings,” Blaise said.

Draco shrugged. “There is no way Harry would ever do it, so why worry about it?” he asked.

“Then why would he—”

“Look, just shut up about it,” Draco muttered. “So, Zabini, what did you do with Harry during your date?”

Blaise frowned momentarily before shrugging it off and giving Draco a confident smirk, “Why Malfoy? Do you really want to know how much better I am at treating your brother?”

“Anything you do to him will falter compares to what I did,” Draco smirked.

“Fine then,” Blaise said slowly. “Let’s see… ah yes, he allowed me to place my arm around his waist, and now he’s my babe. We too went to the Three Broomstick, but after that we had a romantic stroll around the town. We saw the Shrieking Shack, checked out some shops, and afterwards he left to leave with his friends.”

“What? He couldn’t stand being next to you on the way back?” Draco smirked.

“As if,” Blaise said, “More like he didn’t want to embarrass you by walking back with me.” He stretched his arms and sighed. “Face it Malfoy, you are not match compared to me. Harry will be mine.”

“As if I’ll allow him to be with you!” Draco said angrily. “He came here looking distress, so obviously he hated your date.”

“My date? No, he hated _your_ date, Malfoy!”

“How dare you say that!” Draco said angrily. Glowering viciously, he gave Zabini a deadly glare. Zabini returned the glare, and the two did not talk to each other again. When they returned to the Slytherin Common Room, they kept away from each other, Draco retreating to their dormitory while Blaise kept to the dungeons until it was time to sleep.

 

Harry was surprised, a few days after Halloween, to see Blaise walking up to him alone. They were outside, on their way to Herbology. “Harry,” he said cheerfully, “it’s been too long since we hung out together.” He automatically placed his hand on Harry’s waist, which the Gryffindor ignored. They’ve known each other for years, and he was more than used to the touchy-feeling ways of Blaise Zabini.

“Well Hogsmeade would have count if you weren’t so worried about showing off to my brother,” Harry said.

“Showing off—if I was showing off, it was for you,” Blaise laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Really?” he sneered lightly. “Then I am remembering it wrongly when we went to look at the Shrieking Shack and you said ‘I bet Draco was too scared to show you this?’”

Blaise just rolled his eyes,” Please, I was just showing off to you Harry,” he said. “Showing you that I am the better, and more courageous boyfriend than Draco.”

Harry sighed and shook his head.

“Anyway, Draco told me something interesting about you,” Blaise continued.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, that you went to a piercing shop or something?” Blaise asked.

“That, yeah, it was next to Draco’s shop and we just looked into the window, that’s all,” Harry shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re not really thinking of getting a piercing… are you?” Blaise asked.

“That it?” Harry asked. “Look, I’m thirteen, Blaise, and, well, I know how angry Father and Mother would be if I get one—”

“So you’re not going to get a piercing, good,” Blaise said, sighing in relief. “Because, honestly Harry, I think they look horrible on guys.”

“Bill’s looks cool!” Harry said a little hotly. “And it is not like I was thinking of filling out my entire ear with piercings—that is disgusting, but like maybe something simple when I’m older.”

“So you’re serious about getting an earring?” Blaise asked.

“No I’m—I don’t know I’m just thinking about it—look, why are you so suddenly obsessed with this one thing?” Harry asked.

“Well, if we ever date, I honestly don’t want my boyfriend with earrings,” Blaise said. “It’s too feminine.”

Harry stopped walking and stared at Blaise. The Slytherin kept walking for a few seconds before realizing that Harry stopped. He turned, confused.

“Blaise,” Harry said, “I love you, and that is the only reason I am telling you this, but, shut up.”

The Slytherin continued to stare at Harry before a sly, devilish smirk appeared on his face. “You said you love me,” he said.

“Yes, and I love Draco too, now shut up,” Harry said before he continued walking.

Blaise quickly ran to keep up, “But who do you love more? Me or Draco?”

“Draco because he is my brother, and I think I told you to shut up.”

“But I am talking about the different type of love, you know, the love between lovers,” Blaise said. “The love that keep people awake, agonizing for their other half—that type of love.”

“Well I definitely don’t agonize over you,” Harry said, still walking. “Look, if you want my honesty, here it is. Our date at Hogsmeade was terrible, horrendous even. I don’t care if you and Draco are trying to make each other jealous, but don’t make me suffer because of it.”

“Then give me another chance!” Blaise said. “Serious Harry, look I’m sorry bout the first one, but hey you can’t judge things on only one try right?”

Harry stopped and turned to Blaise. He considered the boy for a moment before sighing, “Fine, we’ll have another date. …After the Quidditch match, alright? But listen, I don’t want this to be about Draco, understand? Don’t tell him about it, don’t talk about him—don’t even mention his name. This isn’t about some stupid comparison, this is just about you and me. Got it?”

“Yes, my lovely husband,” Blaise said, giving Harry a confident smile. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. The boy’s cute, he couldn’t help it. Blaise took that smile in strides and he returned his hand on Harry’s waist.

“So what will we do? Shall I comfort you after Gryffindor’s embarrassing defeat at Slytherin?” Blaise smirked.

“As if!” Harry said. “I’ll make sure that Slytherin loses!”

“Nope, we’re going to kick your asses, Harry,” Blaise said. Harry shook his head and smiled coyly.

“Whatever you want to think to make you happy,” Harry muttered to himself. Blaise just laughed and spent the rest of their walk to Herbology verbally picturing their future date.

 

The day of the match was a horrible date. The winds were howling violently and rain kept a constant pressure, feeling as if buckets of water kept falling onto Harry and the Gryffindor Team as they walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain, looked as if he was going to be blown away with the wind. “We have to win this,” he kept saying. “We _have_ to win this!”

“We get it Oliver, don’t worry,” Fred said.

“Yeah, we got this,” George agreed.

Harry frowned at the weather, he did not want to stay out there for long, thunder was starting to roll in and he didn’t want to risk getting hit by a stray lightning bolt. Casting a charm on his glasses to keep the rain off, Harry told himself that he will catch the Snitch quickly just to get out of the rain.

Within five minutes of the match starting, Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen. His eyes squinting, he searched desperately for the hint of gold. It seemed, however, that luck was on his side as he caught a flash of gold over the Slytherin goal posts. Leaning hard into his broom, Harry sped towards the Snitch before the Slytherin Seeker could see it. Like a blur of red, Harry made the entire stretch of the field. The Snitch just stayed there, as if waiting for Harry. His hand reaching out, his fingers easily curled around the small golden ball, and he won the game. It was the easiest game he had ever won, but, for some reason, he felt that it was a little anticlimactic.

Holding the Snitch high in the air, the Gryffindors roared in cheers around him as Lee Jorden screamed into the air that Gryffindor has won. Still feeling frozen, Harry and the other Gryffindors retreated into the changing room. They all needed a hot shower.

“You did brilliant Harry!” Fred smiled.

“A real pro,” George said.

Harry smiled at the two of them, and they followed Oliver into the boy’s toilet where a row of showerheads waited for them.

Fred, George, and Oliver already took off all their clothes and Harry felt himself freezing as he stared at them all.

They were all burly, tall with muscles, in Oliver’s case he had thick chest and clear abs with hints of hair that traveled down to a place Harry would never look; while the twins had similar thick shoulders, defined chests and…Harry felt something strange stir within him as he stared at the twins’ chests, both of which had two silver studs sticking through their pink nipples.

He tried to look away quickly, ignoring the sudden strange tightness in his pants, but Fred caught him. “Like what you see, Malfoy?” he joked.

“Uh… umm…”

“It’s alright Harry,” Fred said. “Nothing wrong in looking, you’re just curious right?”

Harry nodded. “You… have piercings,” he said.

“Yeah, great isn’t it?” Fred smiled. He turned to fully face Harry. Harry’s face reddened extremely, thankful that Fred had the common sense to wrap a towel around his waist. “Bill and Charlie recommended it—they both got the same piercings, though Bill obviously has a bit more.”

“Did it hurt?” Harry asked.

“These? Not really, but they look wicked now,” Fred smirked.

From his shower, George’s voice yelled out, “Fred! Tell Harry he’s in trouble!”

“What?” Harry gasped.

“That’s right you are,” Fred nodded. “You, little Malfoy, forgot our agreement.”

“What agreement?”

“That you would be our Test Subject,” Fred said. “You never showed up.”

“But that was weeks ago!”

“Exactly, and it wounds our hearts that you forgot,” Fred said dramatically.

“Look, I’ll make it up to you, how about we do whatever it is you want to do tomorrow?” Harry said.

“Alright, it’s a date,” Fred smirked. “Don’t plan anything else though, little Malfoy. George and I will have you busy for the _whole_ day. And if you’re good… we’ll tell you more about our piercings.” The Weasley twin snickered to himself as he headed into his own shower, leaving Harry completely flustered.

He stripped and stepped into his own shower, needing the water to be freezing cold to solve a little embarrassing problem before turning the temperature up to relieve his frozen body. He stood under the hot water for nearly ten minutes until he was sure that Oliver and the twins were out of the showers. Then he stepped out, got dressed in his robes, and walked into the changing room to see Blaise waiting for him.

“Got worried you got lost in the showers,” the Slytherin smiled. “It’s raining, and that ruins my idea of us hanging out by the Black Lake, but I think I can think of something fun.”

“As long as you have an umbrella,” Harry said. Blaise just laughed and waved the long umbrella he held in his free hand. He wrapped his other hand around Harry’s waist, and the two squished together as they walked out, Blaise opening the umbrella in front of them, and holding it. “So, what exactly did you do during the match?” Blaise asked. “You were a blur.”

“I just wanted the game to be over,” Harry shrugged. “I mean, look at this weather!” He waved his hand around to the storm around them. “I could have seriously been struck by lightning.”

“So instead you moved like lightning,” Blaise said.

“Is that supposed to a joke?” Harry laughed.

“Well, you laughed so it worked,” Blaise smiled.

“You are too cocky for your own good, Blaise,” Harry said.

“Yeah, but you already told me you love me, so what are you going to do about it?” Blaise asked, he turned and gave Harry a huge grin. Harry smiled at it, and leaned closer to Blaise.

He loved hanging out with Blaise, along with Draco. He always had fun with the two Slytherins, either on their own or with each other. It was true that he loved them, Harry was not one to lie about his feelings, but, when he thought about his future, when he looked at Blaise, feel his body against his, he couldn’t begin to choose. He could picture himself being with Blaise, but where would that leave Draco? Yet, on the other hand, he can easily picture himself and Draco being together… but where would that leave Blaise? How would his parents react to either of them? Harry and Draco were technically brothers, their relationship would be considered incest… and Blaise… Blaise …

Whichever road Harry takes, he would break someone’s heart.

“Harry? Harry, what’s the matter?”

Blaise’s voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. They reached the castle.

“Nothing’s the matter.”

“Then why were you frowning?” Blaise asked.

“I wasn’t—I was frowning?” Harry asked. Blaise nodded.

“Sorry… sorry, I was just thinking,” Harry said softly.

“Hey,” Blaise said softly, “you shouldn’t be thinking sad thoughts around me. Now I’ll just work extra hard to make you happy. Come on,” Blaise closed his umbrella and pulled Harry closer. The two made their way down to the dungeons, Blaise bringing the small Malfoy to the Slytherin common room just to drop off his umbrella before the two walk out again before the Slytherin Quidditch Team could see them.

“So,” Harry said as they stepped out of the dungeons and back into the entrance hall, “what do you plan on doing for our date?”

Blaise turned and smile coly at Harry. Winking playfully, he said, “Easy Harry, we’re going somewhere were we can have some fun,” before pulling the young Malfoy up the marble staircase.


	5. Enchanted Puberty

Chapter 5: Enchanted Puberty

Harry woke up on Sunday morning feeling strangely excited. Today was the day in which he is Fred’s Test Subject. For some reason, he felt embarrassed and excited to think that. “Fred’s Test Subject,” he whispered, grinning to himself. He wondered what they were going to do as he made his way to the showers, taking off his clothes as he did so. Harry stopped at a full-length mirror and, for some reason, took the time to stare at himself. He was still short, only five foot six, and he was lean as well, the perfect body for a Seeker. He turned to the side and stared at his butt. It was flat, barely a bump, and for some reason that made Harry feel sad. He pressed his hands on his flat butt and tried to pinch it out. It just stayed still.

Giving a defeated sigh, Harry shook off the weird feeling he felt and step into his shower. After he was clean, Harry dressed and made his way to the common room where Fred and George were waiting.

“There’s our lovely test subject,” Fred grinned. “Looking as cute as ever.”

“Uh… hi,” Harry said. “I didn’t expect…”

“Don’t worry it’s not like Fred made us wait here for you,” George said, rolling his eyes. “Come on Test Subject, we begin after breakfast!”

“Uhh…”

“It’s alright Harry,” Fred smirked. “Today’s going to be fun, for both of us.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he begin to follow them out of the common room.

“Well, we usually just use each other as test subjects,” Fred said. “But now that we have you, it’s just going to be you and me doing the testing.” He gave Harry a huge smile and a wink. Harry blushed and looked at George.

“So you’re not going to do anything?” he asked.

“Nope, I’m the control,” George said. For some reason he looked extremely unhappy about that fact. “Fred and I drew sticks last night and I got the short one.”

“That’s not the only short stick you got, George,” Fred joked. George laughed, along with Harry. For some reason the twins’ laughter was just very contagious to the small Malfoy. Everything they said was said goodheartedly. He had a feeling that if Draco and Blaise were having the same conversation, there would be some sort of malice mixed within the words, along with a snide sneer.

However, Harry was an innocent boy, so he asked, “What does that even mean?”

“You don’t know?” Fred gasped. “Oh sweet little Malfoy, how pure you are—nothing like your filthy, filthy brother.” He grabbed Harry’s shoulder and pulled him close. The teen blushed, but didn’t push back.

“So, tell me what it means,” Harry said. “So that way I can be like my filthy, filthy brother.” He looked up at Fred and batted his eyes.

The twins laughed loudly and Fred gave Harry a sweet smile. “Well, alright, if you don’t want to be a pure angel, I guess we have to tell you, don’t we George?” He snickered at his twin.

“We have to Fred,” George snickered. “But after this I think he can still be an angel.”

“A perverted angel!” Fred howled with laughter.

Harry couldn’t help but smile with them as they started to descend the marble staircase. “So I take it you aren’t going to tell me at all,” he said. “Or what we’re doing today.”

“Oh we’ll turn you into a pervert, if that’s what you want Harry,” Fred said. “But we’re not going to tell you what we’re doing today.”

“Then turn me into a pervert,” Harry said with all the seriousness he could muster. The twins laughed hard again, George’s eyes began to water with tears.

“Why haven’t we hung out sooner Harry?” George laughed. “Come on Fred! Turn him into a perv!”

The twins laughed again and Harry crossed his arms. “Well? I’m waiting,” he said.

“He’s waiting, Fred,” George laughed.

“Alright, Alright, I’ll tell you Harry,” Fred sighed. “You know what to do with your dick right?”

“My… dick… you mean my penis? I just use it to pee,” Harry said.

The twins stared at Harry, their faces red as they clasped their hands to their mouths to keep from laughing. “Yes Harry, your penis,” Fred snickered, “but dick sounds so much better.”

“Okay… but you still use it to pee right?”

“Yeah, but there’s something else,” Fred winked. “Tell me Harry, do you get hard?”

Harry thought for a moment. “You mean when my pe—dick gets hard and stand up?” he asked.

“Yup, exactly,” Fred smirked. “Let’s just say that, when your dick gets hard, you can do things that’ll make you feel _very_ good.”

“Like what?” Harry asked.

“Well… how can we put this without spoiling the experience,” Fred mused.

“Think of your dick like a cannon, yeah,” George said. “You move your hand up and down on it and the pressure builds and builds until—boom! An explosive surprise!”

“My dick’s going to explode?” Harry gasped.

“Not literally,” Fred laughed, “But you’ll feel really good. I bet your balls must be full of that special surprise.”

For some reason, Harry’s face couldn’t stop blushing. His face and ears were red, and he felt like burying his embarrassment into Fred’s chest, but didn’t. Fred’s grip around him tightened and the older boy said, “Don’t worry Harry, I swear that this will be the most embarrassed you are today.”

“Until one of our products have a really nice effect on you,” George smirked.

“What product?” Harry asked, confused.

“Well, others might call us immature, Harry,” George said.

“Which we are.”

“But we’re also very ambitious,” George said. “And we have a dream.”

“That we do,” Fred nodded. “You see Harry, the world is too dull, filled with boring people like your father, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“Well, we want to take this dull world of ours, and fill it with practical jokes and pranks! Which is why we’re developing our own joke products to sell to the world!”

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, nice name huh? So far we’re just selling locally, but we’re planning on doing mail orders starting this summer,” George said.

“And you, Harry, are going to help us make our dream come true today,” Fred said. “You and I are going to try a variety of products, some that will make you laugh, some that will make you puke, and one very special one that I swear will change your life forever!”

“So, Harry, will you help us realize our dream?” They were in the entrance hall now, both Twins turned dramatically towards Harry, their hands outstretched.

His blush gone, Harry just smiled and nodded, taking Fred’s and George’s hands in his own. The twins grinned and yanked the boy towards them, their arms going around Harry’s shoulders as Harry, feeling a little awkward, put his arms around the twins’ waist, and the three walked into the Great Hall.

 

“What is Harry doing?” Draco asked Blaise. The two Slytherins were in the Great Hall and watched in shock as Harry walked in with the Weasley twins, all three connected together and laughing.

“Oh yeah, he told me that he was helping the twins today,” Blaise said. “Though I did not think this is what he meant.” The twins and Harry sat down, Harry in between them. Draco watched with a jealous rage as Fred Weasley handed him some sausages. “That should be me! Nobody feels my Harry except for me!”

“Your Harry?”

“Yes, he is my step-brother after all—and my future boyfriend!” Draco sneered.

“Your boyfriend? As if Malfoy,” Blaise sneered. “There is no way he would ever date you.”

“And why not?”

“You. Are. Brothers. Get that through your thick head of yours,” Blaise said. “That is just gross.”

Draco glared at Blaise. “I don’t’ care about that, I love Harry and he loves me.”

“He also told me he loves me,” Blaise smirked.

“What!” Draco said. His face scrunched up with fury as he stared at his friend. “Liar.”

“Ask him yourself,” Blaise smirked. “Harry. Loves. Me.”

“No!” Draco yelled, and he smashed his fists on the table. Thankfully his yell was covered by the loudness of the Great Hall, but those around him stared at Draco as he stood up in rage. Blaise snickered as he watched Malfoy circle around towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry’s laughter greeted him as he got close to him and the twins. “Harry,” Draco said.

Harry turned around and smiled, “Hey Draco, you need anything?”

“I need to talk to you… please,” Draco said.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry nodded. He looked at Fred and George, “I’ll be back.”

The two Malfoys walked out of the Great Hall, down the entrance hall, and into the courtyard. It was a cloudy morning that threatened to rain.

“What is it Draco?” Harry asked.

“Do you love Blaise?” Draco said at once.

Harry’s curious expression turned into a disappointed frown. “Draco,” he sighed. “Look… I love you, right, but I love you like a brother and my best friend.”

“So you—”

“Please let me finish,” Harry said irritably. “I love you, but I also love Blaise too. We’ve been on dates, yes, but I don’t know if…look, I don’t know if I want to be Blaise’s boyfriend, alright? The dates are nice, but it’s more like just hanging out with a friend.”

“So you’ll date me!”

“No, I just told you Draco, I love you because you’re my best friend and my brother,” Harry said. “We kiss but… but I don’t think I can see us going past that.”

“Then who will you date, then? Me or Blaise?” Draco demanded stubbornly. Harry could see that he was growing very frustrated. Harry gave Draco a sad look and reached for his glasses. Draco gave them to him, and Harry was quiet as he cleaned them with his shirt. When he was done, he slipped Draco’s glasses back on and kissed his cheek.

“If this is how it’s going to be,” Harry whispered, “then I can’t date you or Blaise. I love you two too much to break one of your hearts.”

“So you’re going to break both our hearts?” Draco asked. Harry sniffled and shook his head. He hugged his brother tight and said, “If that is what it takes to keep you and Blaise friends, then yes. I’ll break your hearts to keep your friendship alive.”

“Harry,” Draco said. His arms circled around his brother, squeezing him towards him. “Please don’t do this.”

“I have to… I don’t want to see you two fighting,” Harry said. “It breaks _my_ heart.”

As if hit by lightning, realization came to Draco. He looked down at his brother, seeing the pained expression in his emerald eyes, the furrowed lines in his brow, and his frustrated expression. “We’ve hurt you,” he stated.

Harry shook his head.

“No, no, we hurt you,” Draco said. Squeezing Harry and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, he muttered bitterly, “I’m an awful brother.”

“No! No! You’re the best brother I could have asked for!” Harry said.

“No, I’m awful! I made you suffer,” Draco said.

“Well… now, at least, you could help me heal,” Harry suggested.

“How?”

“Talk to Blaise, tell him the same thing I told you. Tell him that I love both of you, that I’ll never stop loving both of you, and because of that, I won’t date either of you, because I don’t want the other to suffer,” Harry said.

Draco nodded, and wiped away a tear. “Yeah… yeah I’ll tell him that.”

“Thank you Draco,” Harry said. He burrowed his head into Draco’s chest. “I really do love you,” he said.

“I know,” Draco whispered. “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, now come on—I heard that you have to be a test subject for the Weasley twins,” Draco said, his sadness hidden by a smirk. “Go have your fun with them, but tell me _everything_ when you’re done.”

“I will,” Harry nodded. He leaned up and kissed Draco’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re my brother,” he whispered.

“I’m glad you’re my little brother,” Draco said. “Now go be with those twins before I do something stupid.”

Harry chuckled and nodded. He slipped away from Draco, and the Slytherin watched Harry reentered the castle. His heart was broken, shattered into dust, yet he couldn’t help but feel happy. He knew, deep down, that he has done the right thing. Now he just had to convinced the stubborn Zabini to do the same.

 

“What was that about?” Fred asked as Harry rejoined him.

“We just wanted to talk,” Harry sighed. “I think…I hope that Draco’s and Blaise’s conflict will be over. They know I love them, and I really do, but I don’t want to break their hearts—or destroy their friendship!”

“Ahh, seems reasonable,” Fred nodded. “So they’ll stop chasing after you?”

“I mean they’ll still chase after me, but only if I steal something of theirs,” Harry said. He gave a sad smile and sighed. “But… but I hope that they know that I love them.”

“I’m sure they do,” Fred said.

Harry nodded. The three continued to eat their breakfast and Harry was shocked at how much fun it was hanging out with Fred and George and their friend Lee, who knew everything about them. It seemed that the twins hide nothing from their friend, sharing every detail.

“They even told me their first kiss and stuff like that!” Lee Jordan exclaimed. “I swear, they don’t even know how to shut up.”

“We just like telling stories mate,” George smirked.

“And to make you jealous,” Fred winked at Harry.

Harry laughed and smiled at Lee, “If you want, I can tell you all about how I kissed my brother, Blaise, and Ron.”

“You what?”

“We were in first year and didn’t know better!” Harry said. “We all thought that snogging each other was a good way to show our friendship!”

“Oh yeah, you were snogging at our baby brother, weren’t you Harry?” George smirked.

“What a very naughty thing to do Harry, very naughty indeed—I think we need to punish you while we do our testing,” Fred laughed. “How about… spankings!”

“What!” Harry exclaimed. “You are so not going to spank me!”

“Oh yes I am,” Fred said, giving Harry a toothy smile. “It’s my duty to Ron.”

“You’re not going to put a hand on me—ah!” Harry let out a squeaky yelp as Fred playfully slapped his butt. “Ow!” He gave Fred a sharp look, but couldn’t help but snicker along.

“There, and no more kissing Ron,” Fred said, wagging a finger at Harry, which he brushed away with the back of his hand.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to kiss him,” Harry laughed. “We’re over that.”

“Good,” Fred said, nodding. “Because no offense to Ron, but you, Harry, are too much for him.”

“Oh?”

“Yup, you need a firm hand Harry,” Fred nodded, his tongue poking out playfully, and he spanked Harry again.

“Ow! Stop that,” Harry laughed.

“Why? It’s like I’m hitting nothing at all,” Fred laughed, and he gave Harry another spank. “Don’t worry Harry, I’m sure that’ll come soon or later.” He winked.

Harry blushed, and edged forward in his seat so that his entire butt was on it.

“Well, fun and games are over,” Fred said five minutes later. “We have things to try and lives to change. George, Harry, come on!” he clapped his hands.

George and Harry stood up and the Malfoy was again whisked away by the twins. They led Harry all the way back up to the seventh floor, down a corridor next to the Gryffindor Tower, and into an empty classroom.

“Nobody uses this, so it will be perfect for our needs,” Fred said.

George closed the door behind him as Fred went to open some windows. Harry looked around and noticed that several boxes were already stored in here, some were opened while others were closed. He went to an open box to see a cauldron filled with a pure white liquid that bubbled happily even though there was no fire underneath it. “That’s our last thing to test,” Fred said from behind Harry, causing the boy to jump in surprise.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“A puberty potion,” Fred smirked.

“A what?”

“Puberty potion,” Fred said again. “For those who went through puberty and didn’t like the results, or for those who want a little extra kick—the puberty potion will change your life for the better!”

“That sounds unbelievable,” Harry laughed.

“Oh but it is believable Harry, very believable,” Fred said.

“And expensive,” George said. “We’re not going to tell you how we made it, but this little potion will give us a lot of money if they work. Seven hundred galleons per vial. All you need is one, two if puberty really messed you up.”

“Even a troll like Crabbe and Goyle can become a beautiful boy with these,” Fred continued. “Which is why, dear Harry, we will try them last!”

“Does it actually work?” Harry gasped.

“That is what we’re going to find out today,” George said. “But before that—we have so many other things to try!” He swept an arm at the other boxes. Fred grinned and went to join his brother while Harry just stared at the puberty potion for one last time before joining them.

The twins were holding what looked like a box of candy. “This one is still in development Harry,” Fred said. “Needs a couple years before it’s really ready, but we wanted to show it to you anyway.”

“What is it?”

“We’re still thinking up the names, but basically one bite and you’ll have an instant sickness to get out of class,” Fred said. “This one is supposed to give you a fever, it doesn’t, this one is just supposed to give you a nosebleed but when George tried it—well, let’s just say we ruined some of his pants and leave it that, various sicknesses but we still need to work on those!”

“So what do you want to test on me, Fred?” Harry asked.

“Let’s see… how about oh yes! This one makes the eater’s face turn into several shades of the rainbow!” Fred said and he pulled out two sticks of pink taffy. Harry took one and stared at it.

“Just eat it?”

“Yup, eat up Test Subject,” George grinned. Harry stuck the taffy in his mouth and his face scrunched up immediately. It tasted like rotted lemon. Choking on it, he continued to chew and looked at Fred’s face. The older Weasley’s face was also screwed up. Harry was shocked, however, to see that Fred’s skin started yellowing before turning into a darker shade of green as he continued chewing. The more they chewed, the more colors their faces turned until, at last, it was as if their entire face was a rainbow!

“That’s good! Swallow,” George said, and the two swallowed. The rainbow faces still stayed.

“That tasted horrible!” Harry said.

“It does, we need to change that George,” Fred nodded.

“What the hell was it supposed to taste like?” Harry demanded.

“Citrus,” George said.

“Citrus?” Harry repeated. “That was far from citrus! That was a really rotten lemon!”

“Well it worked, Harry, your inner gays came out,” George smirked as he pointed to their faces.

Harry and Fred just stared at their rainbow-colored faces and just grinned at each other. “You’re just jealous, you aren’t as fabulous as Harry and me,” Fred said, hooking an arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry laughed and nodded with Fred, “Jealous,” he repeated.

George just rolled his eyes. “Alright Rainbow Boys, let’s just move onto the next product,” he said. He went to a second box and pulled out another joke.

And so their day went on, Harry and Fred trying on various jokes and products that George gives them, laughing at their results. Harry’s hair became a flaming red temporarily as his fingers became goose feathers before all he could do was bark like a small dog. Thankfully all the products were temporary, though Fred and George both agreed that they loved Harry with red hair.

As the day was dwindling out, Harry’s cheeks began to hurt from laughing too much with Fred and George. This was the most fun he had in ages.

“At long last! The product that will change your life forever little Harry!” Fred said with a triumphant sound in his voice. “Behold!”

He pulled out the cauldron filled with the white liquid and placed it on the teacher’s desk. The three crowded around it as the twins grinned at Harry.

“Right, so let me explain what will happen,” Fred said as he took off his robe. He was left in his white button-down shirt and slacks, his Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around his neck. “Take off your robe, Test Subject,” Fred said. Harry obeyed. “When you drink this, your body will change instantly and permanently. We don’t know how you will change as you’ll be going through puberty over again, or, in your case young Harry, you’ll be going through puberty twice. Your body will change in unexpected and great ways, and, well, our robes would hide it all if we keep them on.”

“So why don’t we do this naked?” Harry asked. His day with the Weasleys made him a little more perverted as he gave them a grin. “Come on, we’ll just be in our underwear!”

“Our underwear… Harry, you are one of us!” Fred laughed. “Come on Test Subject, show your masters your body!” He cheered as he began taking off his shirt.

Harry smiled and laughed with the twins as he quickly tore off his clothes, leaving him standing in just a pair of tight white underwear. Fred was wearing loose black boxers.

“Right, now since we have this moment, let’s examine the Test Subject’s bodies before the change,” George said. Harry nodded and looked at his and Fred’s bodies. Harry was still small and flat, more like a child than a teenager, while Fred… Fred was amazing! He had muscles, and seemed somewhat bulky with a hint of abs. Fred turned around and Harry caught a sight of a small bubble butt.

“Seems good, seems good,” George hummed. “Though looks like Fred is slacking where it counts,” he snickered.

“Just you wait little brother,” Fred said. “You’ll see that I never slack.” He turned and gave a playful wink at Harry.

“Right… well, let’s get to it,” George said as he rubbed his hands together. He took two large vials out of his pocket along with a ladle. He filled both vials with the potion and handed them to Harry and Fred.

“Well Harry, shall we kiss for good luck? Or just go for it?” Fred joked.

“I don’t feel like kissing right now,” Harry said, staring at the potion nervously.

“Right, well,” Fred stepped towards Harry and hooked his arm around Harry’s so that they were crossed. “On the count of three, Harry. One, two, three!” The both downed the potion in one gulp.

It was sweet tasting, like candy.

Harry could feel the potion burn down his throat and into his body. His entire body started to quiver as an erotic flame spread throughout him from his deepest core to his fingertips. His hair started to become longer, shaggier, until they reached his ears, his chest burned as his shoulders began to widen slightly, it felt like something was pushing out from his chest as the beginnings of muscle began to form. Harry couldn’t help but give a long moan as his nipples harden and became extremely sensitive, the hard nubs pointing straight at Fred and George. His stomach sank, revealing lean, hard abs as his torso and legs stretched. His underwear became extremely tight at his front and backside, more so his backside as his flat ass became to inflate. He heard a small rip and his face became red as he realized that his underwear was ripping in the back as his butt expanded until they were two thick globes that pressed together perkily. His legs thicken with his new ass, becoming slightly muscular and powerful. He twisted around to stare at his new butt, completely amazed. He even felt heavier in the front and blushed as his hand went to check out that his dick has grown a couple inches.

“Screw seven hundred galleons, George, we’ll sell this for a thousand,” Fred said. Harry turned towards him and gasped. His body changed drastically, his arms and chest thickening with muscles until he looked more bulky and muscular than Charlie Weasley. His nipple piercings now glittered in the lamplight against two perfectly formed pecs, under which perfect abs were showing. His boxers looked to be a little tighter as, like Harry, both sides inflated. Harry bit his lip and turned away quickly when he realized he was staring. “Don’t turn away Harry, you can look,” Fred chuckled. Harry turned to see Fred posing for him. He had gained a few inches as well. “George, we need to rebrand the potion,” he said, still posing.

“It’s much better than a second puberty,” George nodded, both twins smirking. It was very easy to tell them apart now.  George turned to Harry, “How you feeling Harry? You look so much sexier.”

“Um… weird,” Harry blushed. “My underwear… it broke.”

“Oh dear,” Fred laughed. “Ass too big for it?”

“It is now,” Harry said. “How will I explain this to Draco and the others?” he motioned to his new body.

“Just tell them that you had yourself an awakening,” George smirked.

“Yup,” Fred said as he put on his robes again, his clothes a little tight for him. “Let’s see… You’ve tasted yourself some of Weasleys’ Body Awakening: One drink to bring your body to its top potential!” He gave Harry a lewd smirk and wink. “You look great now, kid.”

“T-Thanks…” Harry said.

“Yeah… perfect body for piercings,” Fred drawled. Harry blushed more and grabbed his robes, his underwear tightening even more. “I—I got to go now. Thanks for everything Fred! George! See you late!” He hastily pulled his robes over his body, gathered his clothes, and ran away, hiding his hard, teenage erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine is convincing me to turn this story into rated Explicit or Mature (I don't know the difference). If I do that, then we will see two sex scenes. One: while Harry is dating his future husband and the other is their wedding night. Thoughts?


	6. Relations

Ch. 6: Relations

“Harry, what happened to your body!” Ron and Hermione said in unison. Harry’s frantic run back to the Gryffindor Common Room has caused for the front part of his robes to open, revealing his new body and tight underwear.

“Where are your clothes?” Hermione shrieked, the three of them blushing madly as Harry scrambled to cover up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Fred’s confident voice saying, “Harry had a reawakening!” He looked over his shoulder to see Fred standing behind him, smirking confidently as he wore nothing but a pair of pants. “Don’t be ashamed Harry, flaunt your new body!”

“Fred,” Harry whined. His cock hardening for some reason.

“What’s the matter Little Malfoy? Need help?” Fred smirked.

“No…yes… look,” Harry turned from Ron and Hermione and opened his robe slowly to Fred to reveal his hardening cock pressed against his tearing underwear. Fred chuckled lewdly. He closed Harry’s robes and wrapped an arm around the boy. “We’ll be right back,” he winked at Ron and Hermione before hurrying Harry away, up into the boy’s dormitory. The room was thankfully empty and Harry dropped the robes. “Why am I so hard?” he asked Fred. “I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Calm down Harry, it’s simple, remember what we talked about? About touching yourself?” Fred asked. Harry nodded, but his eyes kept falling onto Fred’s chest. His nipples looked so enticing with the two silver hoops, he looked down at his own chest and flicked his own feminine-looking nipples.

“I wasn’t kidding, you know, you would look amazing with piercings Harry,” Fred smiled. He reached forward and hesitated until Harry nodded before both his hands grapping Harry’s nipples, tugging and rolling them between his fingers, earning himself high moans and gasps from the boy. “Two rings pierced here. Gold maybe… or pure black to offset your pale skin. Both would look so erotic… the rings will be big enough for your boyfriend to hook his finger around and pull—” He pulled harshly, earning himself another moan as Harry’s cock pulsated, “to hear that pretty voice.”

“Fred,” Harry whined.

Fred sighed and smiled at Harry. “I may have a selfish ulterior motive when asking for you to be our test subject Harry, sorry about that.” He let go of Harry’s nipples.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I mean that… I wanted both of us to take the potion… so that you can become my boyfriend,” Fred said.

“Fred!”

“Look, I’m sorry, it’s horrible timing and everything, but I swear that I can easily be better than Zabini or your brother. I mean, they’re just boys while I’m a man,” Fred gave a joking wink as he flexed his muscles. “I mean, we had fun today right?”

“Yeah… yeah, we did,” Harry admitted. “And… I love my body now.” He licked his lips and looked up at Fred.

“Exactly! And you won’t worry about me trying to fight someone, the only person I want to impress is you Harry,” Fred said. He took a step closer to Harry and the small Malfoy allowed Fred to wrap his arms around his thin waist. “So… what do you say?” Fred whispered.

“I…my father wouldn’t like it,” Harry sighed.

“Who cares? What do you want Harry? What’s your inner most want you want nobody to know?” Fred whispered.

Harry thought for a moment then looked up at Fred slowly. “Piercings,” he whispered. “I want to be pierced.”

“Where?” Fred breathed.

“My—” Harry thought for a moment then took one of Fred’s hands in his own. He lifted the hand slowly to his ear, “here,” he whispered before moving the hand again, moving lower and lower until he pressed Fred’s hand against his chest, “and here… I want two black rings, big enough for you to pull.”

“What a little pervert,” Fred chuckled. “I like it.”

“Then please… pervert me Fred,” Harry begged.

“I’ll do more than that little Harry,” Fred said. “I’ll pull you into a world of perversion that you never knew existed. I’ll show you many wondrous and pleasurable things. We’ll be two perverts moaning in harmony. And in this place, and in all places, little Malfoy, I will love you to no end.”

“Fred—”

They moved together, their lips pressed against each other. Harry’s lips were made for Fred Weasley. Harry’s body, Harry himself, the boy decided, was made for the teen in front of him. Everything felt right. Every touch, every glance, every pull and tug on Harry’s nipples.

“Harry,” Fred moaned. They pressed their bodies together, their hard erections rubbing against each other as Fred continued to play with Harry’s nipples. “Gonna give you beautiful rings. They’re gonna push your chest out, make them more pinchable—more sensitive.”

“Fred!”

“Going to spend hours exploring your body, finding every spot that makes you scream,” Fred promised between kisses. “Gonna make you lose control until all you can do is scream my name.”

“Please.”

“Going to love you, to protect you and hold you and make you laugh each and every day for the rest of your life.”

“Fred,” Harry gasped. “I feel—my dick—”

“What is it Little Malfoy?”

“I feel like I’m going to pee,” Harry moaned.

Fred smirked and with a quick pull, ripped Harry’s underwear apart, revealing his hard six-inch cock. Fred got to his knees and grabbed Harry’s cock with one hand, the hand almost completely covering it. “Then pee Harry,” Fred smirked and he began moving his hand up and down Harry’s cock. The boy shuttered and moaned, his knees feeling weak as the sensation build and build until with a scream he unleased it, expecting to see his pee, but instead thick white hot fluids came out, his balls tightening as they emptied. Fred opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, aiming Harry’s dick to his mouth as Harry came directly inside it. Harry continued to shutter as he continued to cum, Fred licking the head of his cock until it was clean. Then, in one move, Fred preyed on Harry’s mouth, pushing the stick, hot, and sweet-tasting cum into Harry’s mouth. They both swallowed.

“There,” Fred panted. “No longer horny?”

“What was that?” Harry breathed.

“Cum, the best thing in the world to swallow,” Fred smiled. “But, now that we got your sudden hormones out of the way, let me ask again: Harry Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, yes I will,” Harry breathed.

“Wicked! Then first date tomorrow night? I’ll make it so we can be alone at the Great Hall,” Fred smiled.

Harry nodded then looked thoughtful. “Why was it that I became… what was it… horny?”

“Side effect I guess, sudden burst of hormones and whatnot,” Fred said.

“Then what about you?” Harry gasped.

“Me?”

“Aren’t you still horny?”

“Definitely, but that’s only because I have a very naughty boyfriend in front of me,” Fred chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, I already took care of it.”

“Ok,” Harry said, nodding. For some reason he felt very tired. “I think… I think I’ll go take a nap now.”

“Alright, you do that, Little Malfoy,” Fred smiled. “Meanwhile, I think I’ll try and sell some of our new product. You were excellent today, by the way.”

“Thanks…”

“See you, my little boyfriend,” Fred smirked and he kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry felt lighthearted as he shuffled into his bed naked. “Fred Weasley’s boyfriend,” he whispered to himself before falling to sleep with a smile on his face, his dreams full of lewd thoughts and actions.

The next morning, Harry woke up with his dick hard. He blushed as he pushed the covers down to see his hard dick standing, pre-cum weeping for attention. Thankful that the bedcurtains closed themselves, Harry experimented touching himself, closing his eyes as he pictured himself and Fred. He barely lasted a minute, however, before his dick began pulsing again and he shot a long thick rope of cum that splatted against his cheek. He remembered what Fred told him about the taste of cum and slid his finger against his cheek, through the cum, and into his mouth. It wasn’t as hot as it was last night, and the flavor wasn’t as strong either, but it was still good in Harry’s mind. He licked up the rest of the cum and began his day.

Most of his clothes were tight, his butt felt uncomfortable with his underwear forcing it into a smaller shape than it is so he had to go without it. He made a mental note to ask Draco later to see if they can’t find better underwear for him. Wearing his uniform and an open robe, Harry made his way to the Great Hall only to notice that he had more… stares than usual. He didn’t know why they were staring at him, maybe it was because of his new body. Biting his lip, he did his best to ignore it as he went to the Slytherin Table where Draco and Blaise were already sitting.

“Draco…”

“Yes Harry—Harry!” Draco said astonished.

“Harry—what happened?” Blaise demanded. Harry blushed and shuffled on his feet. “I was Fred’s Test Subject. He and I took this potion that gave us a magical puberty… you don’t like?”

“I love!” Blaise said. “Harry, you look absolutely delicious!”

Harry blushed and looked at Draco. “You look very nice Harry,” Draco smiled.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “But… there’s a problem.” He leaned in close to Draco and glanced at Blaise before whispering, “All my underwear don’t fit anymore… the potion made my butt really big.”

“Really?” Draco sputtered, his eyes widening greatly. Harry nodded and bit his lip. “W-Well… you can borrow mine until the next time we can go to Hogsmeade. We’ll buy more then.”

“Thank you Draco,” Harry said. “You’re the best brother.”

“Of course I am,” Draco smirked.

“Oh… umm one more thing… you see Fred and I we’re… we… we’re boyfriends now,” Harry said.

“That’s… that’s good,” Draco said.

“You’re not happy,” Harry frowned.

“No I am,” Draco said. “It’s just surprising. Look, I’m happy for you and Fred and I really hope that it’s a better relationship that you had with either me or Blaise.” Draco smiled and patted Harry. “Seriously, great for you, you need someone to distract you from what Blaise and I did.”

“Thank you…”

“So anyway. How are you dealing with the uh… problem?” Draco asked.

“I’m not wearing anything,” Harry said. Blaise’s eyes widened and Harry blushed, realizing he said it louder than he wanted to. Draco chuckled and winked at Harry, “I’ll deal with him,” he said. “Go eat breakfast, Harry.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “Bye Blaise…”

“Bye Harry,” Blaise said, and Harry felt Blaise’s eyes on him as he left to the Gryffindor Table. He sat between Ron and Hermione and still felt the eyes on him. “Why do they keep staring? It’s not like I sprouted wings,” Harry muttered.

“No but… Harry you did have a sort of… overnight change,” Hermione said.

“But so did Fred!”

“And look at the attention he’s getting,” Ron grumbled, jabbing a finger towards his brothers. Harry looked down to see that Fred was getting the same looks from girls and some boys that he was getting. Thankfully, Fred was ignoring them all, too busy moving his hand enthusiastically as he talked with Lee Jordan and George. Harry blushed lightly as he looked at Fred. Fred, feeling that someone else was staring at him, looked down the Gryffindor Table and smiled at him, waving.

Harry smiled and offered a small wave. Fred winked and blew a kiss, causing Harry’s blush to deepen slightly. “What was that?” Ron asked.

“Huh? Ohh uhh Fred and I are dating now,” Harry said awkwardly.

“Excuse me?” Ron sputtered.

“Fred and I are dating,” Harry said again.

Ron stared at Harry, looking completely shocked. Harry blushed and bit his lip. “Is that why your body changed?” Ron asked.

“My body changed because of the potion I took,” Harry said. “Fred asked me last night and I said yes. Look, it’s better than Draco and Blaise yelling and fighting each other over me like I’m a trophy or something.”

“I guess that’s better,” Ron said. “Still weird is all.”

Harry shrugged and turned his attention to his breakfast. When breakfast was done, Fred came up to Harry and took his hand. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

“Just want to wish ya a good day,” Fred said. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded, it was clear that both boys were awkward as they stared at each other. “I’ll…” Harry hesitated then leaned on his toes, giving Fred a quick kiss before letting go, “Can’t wait for our date,” he smiled before walking away with Ron and Hermione, ignoring the looks and whispers.

Harry found that he couldn’t concentrate on his classes. His thoughts always drifted back to Fred, normally in his thoughts Fred was naked, his silver piercings shining in the sunlight against his freckled skin. The redhead smirking at Harry as he posed. During History of Magic, he fantasized so much about Fred that he actually got a physical reaction, biting down on his lip hard as his erection pressed against his pants. He had to think of every disgusting thing his mind could come up with, including his father in a dress, to will his erection down. By the time dinner came, Harry was nervous. He had three erections just thinking about Fred—how was he going to survive sitting with him!?

When he walked into the Great Hall, he was surprised to see a small part at the end sort of sectioned off. Fred was always sitting there, leaning on the table as he absentmindedly flexed his new muscles, smirking at them. Fred looked at the doors and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and quickly moved to sit across of Fred. “How did you get them to do this?” he asked.

“I offered the ones who normally sit here half off for Weasleys’ Body Awakening,” Fred smirked. “Though I didn’t exactly tell them what the full price is.”

“Nice,” Harry chuckled.

“So, my sexy Test Subject, how was your day? Anymore horny thoughts?” Fred asked, giving Harry a knowing smile. Harry gave a hesitant nod and Fred’s smile widen. “Ohh, Little Malfoy’s already on his way, eh? Or maybe the potion mixed with your regular hormones and enhanced them… that would explain any wet dreams or wet thoughts you might have…” Fred gave Harry a thoughtful look. “Well, we can always do more testing later on, eh Harry?” he smiled.

“I guess,” Harry said.

“So, what you’re doing about the underwear problem?” Fred asked. “I’m guessing that all your underwear don’t fit.”

“You’re right on that,” Harry nodded.

“So whatcha gonna do?” Fred asked.

“I’m going to borrow Draco’s for now… then on the next Hogsmeade trip we’re going to go buy more clothes for me,” Harry said. “You can come if you want.”

“And interrupt brother bonding time?” Fred snickered.

“I was thinking of using it as an excuse for you two to meet,” Harry said. “Because, well… I want at least Draco’s approval.”

Fred stared at Harry for a moment before nodding, “I understand. He’s your brother, practically your twin. It’s just like me and George. We have to give our approval to whatever the other is doing.”

“And does George approve of this?” Harry asked, leaning forward.

“He does… and he also approves of this,” Fred closed the distance and kissed Harry softly. They both smiled into the kiss. Fred moved away as the food appeared. “Can I ask why you care? About Draco’s approval that is.”

“Because I know we’ll never have my father’s,” Harry said.

Fred smirked, “Then don’t care about him. I’m going to say this as a guy who knows you for years, but your dad’s a prick.”

Harry frowned but nodded. “I know that but he’s still my dad,” he said. “We might… hate each other at times, but he and mother still adopted me when I was three.”

“Your family life seems very complicated,” Fred said.

“You have no idea,” Harry sighed. Then he muttered to himself, “Just wait until you meet my grandfather.” Harry looked up and smiled at Fred, deciding to change the subject to more safe topics. “So, did you and George sell anything we tested yet?”

“Yeah, let me tell you…”

 

“How can you be okay with this?”

“Zabini, shut up.”

“That’s our Harry! And that Weasley is kissing and holding hands with him—”

“Zabini, shut up.”

“I mean now he has a fantastic ass and—”

“Will you stop complaining about my brother and just shut up?” Draco raged. He looked at the Gryffindor Table where Harry and Fred were sitting in their sectioned off corner. “Just look at how happy he is,” Draco said.

“He should be happy with me,” Blaise said jealously. “I don’t care that you agreed to this, I didn’t. I love Harry and—”

“And you will do no such thing or I swear to God Blaise, you are going to get it!” Draco said.

“Harry should be my boyfriend—my husband! Not a Weasley’s! Knowing them, they’ll probably do disgusting things like give him piercings!” Blaise said, a look of intense jealousy and disgust on his face. Draco sighed and shook his head.

“Blaise, just stop it, look at yourself,” he said.

“I’m fine! There is nothing wrong with me,” Blaise said. “What does Weasley have that I don’t?”

“Humor, taste, morals… shall I go on?” Draco sneered, very annoyed at his friend’s attitude.

“Don’t you dare!” Blaise said angrily. “I have everything a Malfoy would love to have!”

“Do you now?” Draco asked, crossing his arms.

“I do,” Blaise said.

“And what do you have that a Malfoy would love, exactly?” Draco asked, a perfect eyebrow raised.

“Experience. Money—”

“The Malfoys are the richest Pureblood Family,” Draco said.

“Love, compassion, a great dick—”

“That can be debatable.”

“…The patience to deal with your dramatics,” Blaise said, giving Draco a confident smirk.

“Dramatics? Ha! It is not our fault, we Malfoys all have a sense of pride and self-worth,” Draco said.

“And you are so far up your ass nobody can barely stand to be around you,” Blaise said.

“Please Zabini, everyone loves to be around Malfoys, just look at Harry, he and Fred had to sanction off the end of the Gryffindor Table just to be alone!” Draco scoffed. “And look around us, with one word I can have anything I ever want.”

“Is that so, Draco?” Blaise asked.

“Definitely, Blaise. What? You don’t believe me?” Draco challenged.

“As much as I think Malfoys all need a bit of physical punishment, which is a definite,” Blaise said.

“To think a Malfoy would allow you to touch him like that,” Draco said.

“Why? A Malfoy would feel blessed to be touched by me. The Zabini Family have magical touches,” Blaise smirked.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Draco scoffed.

“Why? Scared?” Blaise asked, giving Draco a cocky look.

“As if, Zabini!” Draco scoffed, both boys were surprised by their next actions. Blaise was on top of Draco, their bodies pressed together as Blaise pulled Draco into a rather erotic and dominating kiss, his fingers brushing against Draco’s arms and sides, sending shivers. Blaise’s tongue was in Draco’s mouth, tangling against Draco’s as Draco gave out a low, soft moan.

They separated a second later, looking shocked. They turned, faced their food, and spoke no more.


	7. Father's Threats

Ch. 7: Father’s Threats

The Christmas season came by too fast for Harry. He and Draco agreed to come home during the break, even though Harry wanted to spend it with Fred. The new couple spent any time they could with their lips locked, and Harry did not know how he was going to survive a few weeks without kissing Fred.

That, and he wasn’t sure how exactly he was going to tell his mother and father about his body change. He and Draco were alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, needing his brother’s advice, was wearing just his new underwear that he brought at Hogsmeade and an undershirt. “How am I going to hide this from father?” he asked. “Once he sees me he’ll be furious! Not to mention when he finds out I’m dating Fred!”

“I don’t know,” Draco said, staring at his brother’s butt for a second. “Maybe… we can pass it off as Potter puberty?”

“No, I’ve seen pictures of my dad and Sirius together,” Harry said, shaking his head. “My dad’s butt was flat.”

“Then maybe from your mother?” Draco suggested.

“I don’t think this can just be genetics, and we can’t exactly tell him that I’ve been working out—this is too much results!” Harry exclaimed.

“Well it’s not bad results,” Draco said humorously. “I’m even thinking of taking the potion the next time we see Fred and George.”

“We won’t see them ever again,” Harry sighed as he picked up his pants and pulled them on, struggling for a little bit to get it over his enormous butt, “once he learns about me and Fred, because believe me Draco he will learn about it even if we don’t tell him, once he knows, he’ll forbid us from even speaking to the Weasleys. Or just kill Fred.”

“Harry we’re talking about our father, not your grandfather,” Draco said.

“Is there a difference?” Harry muttered darkly. He sat down and crossed his arms. “Thing is… I think I might be falling in love with him. We’ve barely been dating at all, but we have our history, yeah? Years’ worth… I know that you, Blaise, and me been joking about two of us marrying but… I have a feeling that Fred’s the one. Are you okay with that?” He asked hesitantly, looking up at Draco.

“Okay with what?”

“Being related with a Weasley through marriage,” Harry said. “Because I really think that we might go that far.”

“As long as you’re happy, I don’t care if I’m related to Crabbe or Goyle!” Draco said. “But Fred… he’s a much better choice.”

“Yeah, he is,” Harry chuckled. He leaned back then looked at Draco. His brother seemed forlorn as he stared out the window, watching the light snowflakes drop. Harry couldn’t describe the feeling he was getting from Draco. It was happy yet apprehensive… as if there was something that Draco desperately wanted to tell him but couldn’t for some reason. Like a cork was plugged into him that he was scared to pull out. “Draco… are you ok?”

“Hmm? Yeah sure I am,” Draco said.

“Then… Draco are you lying to me?” Harry asked.

“Of course, I’m not,” Draco said. “I’m just thinking. It’s not a crime to think now is it Harry?”

Harry gave Draco a soft scowl, crossing his arms as Draco mimicked him. The two brothers stared at each other for a long time, neither one of them wanting to move or break contact. The train rattled on as it moved through the frosty countryside, the icy temperature outside paled in comparison to the heated stubbornness of the two Malfoys, however, as their eyes refused to leave the other’s. It was a contest of will. The first to falter, the first to speak would be the loser, and neither of them wanted that. So they stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until, finally, just as the train began to pull into urban surroundings, Draco blinked. “It’s Blaise,” he said.

“What about him?” Harry asked.

“We… the day after you and Fred got together, he kissed me,” Draco said, “and he hasn’t spoken or even looked at me since.”

“He kissed you? How?” Harry demanded, moving to sit next to his brother.

“I don’t know… we were arguing like always, bickering over how he’s the right man for a Malfoy, one thing led to another and we kissed. Heavily,” Draco said. Harry was surprised that his brother did not blush.

“How did it make you feel?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know… nice, I guess, I mean Zabini is a hell of a kisser… and he’s not bad on the eyes either. But still he hasn’t talk to me since that day,” Draco said. “it’s maddening! I mean, I simply just don’t know what to do.”

“I wish I can help,” Harry frowned, “but I don’t know.” The train started to slow down as it entered London. Harry looked out the window and said, “I guess… maybe writing a letter? Telling him how nice the kiss was and how confused you feel about it?”

“God knows if he’ll actually respond to it though,” Draco groaned.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Harry smiled. “How about this, if you help me explaining my body and me dating Fred to mother and father… I’ll help you with Blaise _and_ convince Fred and George to give you half off on the potion.”

“Only half?” Draco said after a moment’s thought.

“Of course,” Harry chuckled. “My man needs to make a living somehow!”

“Fine… but you better do your best to help me Harry, or else,” Draco warned.

“Don’t worry Draco, I will, I promise,” Harry said sincerely. The two brothers smiled silently at each other and hugged just as the train rolled to a stop in Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry opened the blinds on the window and looked out on the platform as the train buckled to a halt.

“It’s Sirius!” he said excitedly.

“Uncle Sirius is picking us up?” Draco asked as he pulled off their trunks.

“Yeah! Come on!” Harry grinned and, taking his trunk, he led Draco quickly out of the train and onto the platform before the two ran towards Sirius Black, who was dressed in the finest muggle clothes they ever seen.

“Uncle Sirius!”

“Sirius!”

“Boys!” Sirius chuckled and he opened his arms to hug the two Malfoys. “So good to see you again,” he said in the hug. “I had to fight your parents to pick you up.” He chuckled. He leaned back and looked at the both of them, stopping at Harry’s very new appearance. “And it seems I’ve picked the right decision—Harry what happened to you?”

“We’ll tell you at your home,” Harry said hesitantly. “A lot happened…”

“I can see that plain enough,” Sirius said. “Anyway, come on you two. I mustn’t leave Orion alone for too long.”

The three followed a stream of parents and children towards a long room full of fireplaces and floo powder. The three went separately into a nearby fireplace, traveling to Black Manor. Harry heard Orion’s bark as he stepped out of the fireplace. The large dog ran towards him and Draco, jumping excitedly as he tried to lick their hands.

“Hello boy,” Harry chuckled.

“Sit down,” Sirius said when he stepped out of the fireplace. “Tell me what happened. Harry, how did your body grow so much?”

The brothers looked at each other awkwardly before sitting down in the couch, close to each other. “Well… it started with Fred and George,” Harry began, “I became a sort of test subject for them, testing out their joke products and whatnot, there was a gum that turned my hair rainbow-colored, and, well… this…” he motioned towards his new body, “was caused by a potion they made.”

“A potion… you drank a potion without knowing the results?” Sirius demanded.

“I knew the results! It’s just that… Fred and I were… the first test subjects. I mean nothing is wrong with us! Look!” He pulled out a picture of him and Fred that they took one on of their dates that he always held in his pocket. Sirius took it and studied the picture, frowning slightly. “Why does Fred Weasley have his arm around your waist, Harry?” he asked.

“That… that is because Fred and I… are dating,” Harry said hesitantly. Sirius looked at the picture then back at Harry. He was silent for a moment before giving a sigh. “As long as you two are safe and keep it to kissing, I’m fine with it,” he said.

“You are?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? The Weasleys are good people,” Sirius said.

“Father won’t think so,” Harry frowned. “And neither with mother.”

“I’m sure they’ll get around the idea once they see how happy you are,” Sirius said. “If you believe this to be a full time thing, that is.”

“It is,” Harry said certainly. “What I feel for Fred… I’m certain it is how my dad felt for you, Sirius.”

Sirius gave Harry a sad smile and nodded. “Yeah… then I’m sure you two will last,” he said softly. “Well, if you ever need a place Harry, even if it is to get away from your parents for a moment till both of you calm down, my door is always open. To both of you,” he looked between Draco and Harry.

“Thanks Sirius.”

“Thank you, Uncle Sirius.”

“There’s more though,” Harry said, looking at Draco apprehensively.

“Oh lord please tell me neither of you are pregnant!” Sirius groaned, though he had a joking look on his face.

“No… not that,” it’s more Draco’s problem then mine.

“We…Blaise and I… we were fighting for Harry’s affection,” Draco began. “Both of us wanted to date him… took him on crappy dates and everything where we were more focused on being better than the other instead of on Harry. … When we learned that Fred and Harry were dating, I accepted it when Blaise… did not. We argued and before I knew it… Blaise kissed me. And I kissed back. I liked it, liked how Blaise felt against me. But he stopped it and… we haven’t talked since. That was the end of October.”

“I see…” Sirius said, nodding softly, his tone comforting, “and how does that make you feel? Are you confused? Angry? Do you want Blaise to kiss you again?”

“I—yes I’m confused… I don’t know if I want Blaise to kiss me again,” Draco struggled, his head was down to his chest as he fiddled with his hands. “It was good, god it was good… but…I want it again but I don’t know if he does. Harry suggested writing a letter to him—”

“That sounds like a good start,” Sirius nodded. He leaned back in his chair and patted his lap. Orion jumped and rested on it as Sirius began to pet him. “Do you want to hear how James and I started dating?” he asked.

“Yes,” both of them answered.

“It wasn’t some spontaneous thing, we didn’t stare at each other in first year and decided that we loved each other,” Sirius said. “We started dating in our third year, when we were thirteen just like the two of you. Let’s see… it was around February and both of us were a little peeved that we didn’t get any cards for Valentine’s Day. James went up to me and said, ‘Why didn’t you get anything? You are a really handsome boy! You should be surrounded by girls!’ And, I did not know what came over me but I just said ‘It might be because I don’t care for girls. More a fan of cute boys.’

“Well James just stared at me in total shocked. I thought he was going to punch me or something but he just looked so cute and shy when he muttered ‘Me too.’ We stared at each other and did not say anything about it for the next two weeks. Then, out of the blue, James asked me if we can kiss and… we were together ever since until Dumbledore’s potion,” Sirius said.

“Wow…”

“Anyway Draco, I think you writing a letter to Blaise is an excellent idea,” Sirius continued. “Not only will it allow you to tell Blaise your feelings, but it will give you an outlet to pour them out, make them a little easier for you to understand.”

“Thanks… I think I’ll do that,” Draco nodded.

“Good,” Sirius said. He leaned in his chair and petted Orion’s face with both his hands before looking at the two again. “I never thought I would see you two during your dating years,” he said, “but here we are.”

“Here we are,” Harry nodded.

“So Harry,” Sirius smiled. The mood in the room became more jovial as now the serious talk was clearly done, “do you think that potion works on folks my age?”

“Maybe, who knows,” Harry laughed. “Fred thinks that I might not even been done yet, or that I might have had an advanced puberty because I barely went through it when I drank the potion. I mean look! I’m taller than the last time you saw me!”

“Yes, though I believe your parents will both be worried about your rear end,” Sirius laughed.

“I’m kind of hoping for that,” Harry said slyly, “that way it might lessen the blow of me and Fred being together.”

“Yes… that is a nasty conversation I am very not looking forward to,” Sirius muttered. “Your mother might tolerate the Weasleys… but the thought of her becoming related to them… dear Nissy is too much of a snobbish narcissist for that. And dear ol’ Lucy will hate the idea outright.”

Harry felt his shoulders weighted down. “Is there anything I can do?” he groaned.

“Run fast after you tell them?” Sirius suggested. “I do not know… they will hate it but would they rather find out now or as you’re going down the aisle years later? And I do mean _years_ , Harry. Ten at least.”

“I’m not even close to thinking about that,” Harry said. “I’m just scared… that they might do something to hurt Fred… or themselves.”

“Do not worry Harry,” Sirius said. “I am sure that Lucy and Nissy would not be so… drastic. But if it makes you feel better, I will come with you, and the three of us can tell them together.”

“You’ll help!”

“Of course Harry, I am your godfather after all,” Sirius said. He patted Orion and moved to stand up, the dog jumping off. “Come on you two,” he said, “we might as well get this nastiness over with.”

“Right…” Harry said. The two boys looked at each other then moved to pick up their trunks. “Don’t bother!” Sirius said and with a sharp jab from his wand, the two trunks disappeared. “There, let’s go!”

The two boys followed Sirius outside and they started the walk towards Malfoy Manor. It was not snowing as harshly as it was in London, so the short walk between Sirius’s home and Malfoy Manor did not bother the three of them. However it was far too short of a walk for Harry as before he knew it, the three of them were standing inside the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Sirius warming the three of them up with his wand.

“You were supposed to bring them here immediately, Black,” Mr. Malfoy sneered as he walked into the room along with his wife. Harry felt a sudden wave of regret and ugliness as he looked at his parents.

“It cannot be helped that I wanted to catch up with my godson and his brother, Malfoy,” Sirius said. “After all, it has been months since I’ve last saw them.”

“Hello Mother…Father,” Draco said. “Where is Violet?”

“Sleeping. You would have been able to see her, if this incompetent man brought you here like he was instructed to.”

“I’m not a house-elf,” Sirius shrugged.

Mr. Malfoy glared at Sirius. Mrs. Malfoy looked between the two boys and stopped at Harry. “Harry, what happened to your body?” she asked.

“Oh, err—”

“You look like a cheap courtesan,” Mrs. Malfoy said snobbishly. “What ever were you thinking? How did this even happen? You looked like a proper brother when you and Draco left.”

Harry frowned and looked to Draco for support.

Draco bit his lip and said, “I like how Harry looks… I think it makes him attractive.”

“What you think is attractive Draco is just pure opinion,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “However Harry’s looks now is totally unacceptable completely unnatural.”

“The boy had a grown up look about him, so what? Puberty has been very good to him,” Sirius said.

“I will not have you interfering in my families’ affairs,” Mr. Malfoy said.

“Your family? May I remind you for the countless time that Harry is my godson first?” Sirius said. “I have a better claim to him, I believe, so when it concerns Harry, it concerns me as well!”

The two Malfoy adults glared at Sirius, but the man stood his ground. “Very well,” Mr. Malfoy conceded. He looked down at Harry but did not soften his sneer. “How did this happen?” he demanded.

Harry looked at Draco. “Look at me!” Mr. Malfoy demanded. Harry felt Draco’s hand slip into his. He squeezed it tightly as he looked up into the disappointed face of Mr. Malfoy.

“Fred Weasley and I took a potion that changed our bodies like an enhanced puberty,” Harry said.

“Weasleys,” Mr. Malfoy sneered. “Good for nothing lot. What were you doing with these _Weasleys_?”

“I was helping them test products,” Harry said, meeting his father’s gaze. “They’re opening a joke shop.”

“Typical Weasleys, they can’t take anything seriously,” Mr. Malfoy sneered. “We should never have allowed you and Draco to befriend them. I believe it would be better if you cut all ties with that band of muggle-loving bumpkins.”

“No!” Harry said hotly.

“Hey!”

“I will not cut ties with my friends,” Harry said sharply.

“You will do what I tell you to do,” Mr. Malfoy said. “I am the father, you are my son. I command, you obey. That is how parenting works!”

“Lucius!” Sirius growled.

“I will not cut ties with my boyfriend!” Harry screamed.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Malfoy demanded. A tense silence filled the room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stared at Harry, both in a state of shock and denial of what Harry has said. Draco looked worryingly between his parents and Harry as Sirius looked on stoically, standing behind Harry supportively. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Even the portraits on the walls all stopped as if frozen, Malfoys of ages past staring down on the current family as Harry and Mr. Malfoy continued to glare at each other.

Harry’s eyes gave a sort of violent glint as he sneered in a voice too cold to be his own, “I will not cut ties with my boyfriend, Fred Weasley,” he hissed out.

_SMACK. SMACK._

Both cheeks stung fiercely, red hand-imprints shown clearly, and Harry felt a little whiplash from the force of the two smacks. He stared, in shock, at Mrs. Malfoy, whose hand was still raised.

“I,” she said too calmly, “will not even consider being related to the Weasleys.”

Harry’s entire body flared as his violent eyes turned from Mr. Malfoy to his mother. He opened his mouth but Mrs. Malfoy’s hand moved again, leaving another imprint. “I will not be related to the Weasleys,” she raved again.

“Narcissa!” Sirius said. He looked down at Harry and Draco. “Go back to my home, you are staying there.”

“You will not do that, Black!” Mr. Malfoy stepped forward. Sirius quickly moved between Harry and Mr. Malfoy.

“Draco!” Sirius yelled. “Take your brother back to my home. Now!”

“Come on Harry, let’s go,” Draco whispered, pulling Harry’s hand. The two walked away quickly, neither one glancing back at their parents.

“What the hell were you thinking, Narcissa?” Sirius raged. “How dare you hurt Harry!”

“How dare I?” Mrs. Malfoy scoffed. “How dare I? How dare Harry even think to hurt the Malfoy name by bringing in a Weasley! I’ve tolerated Harry’s friendship with the Weasleys for so long, I had hoped that he would outgrow them, befriend other, more proper families. I blame myself for this, I should never have been so lenient on Harry’s relationship with them. I’ve put too much trust in the boy.”

“You sound insane! Listen to yourself,” Sirius yelled.

“We are not insane, you are for even thinking of encouraging this relationship,” Mr. Malfoy said. “We may not be loyal to the Dark Lord anymore but that does not mean we threw away our values,” he said harshly. “The Dark Lord is wrong, completely wrong, there is no arguing about that, but I will rather die than allow our family name be ruined by the likes of the Weasley family!”

“You rather care more about the Malfoy name than Harry’s happiness? Then your son’s feelings?” Sirius asked, completely flabbergasted at the Malfoys’ reasoning.

“Yes, and if Harry and Draco were true sons of ours, they would see it too,” Mr. Malfoy said. “Nothing is more important than the Family name.”

Sirius stared at the two of them. He did his best to collect his thoughts, to try and screaming at them so they could see the idiocy of their belief. But all he could muster, all that could come to his mind was, “Bullshit,” and he left the Manor.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy frowned at each other. “Weasley,” Mr. Malfoy spat. “Of all the people… I don’t mind, Narcissa, that he is dating a boy… but it _has_ to be a Weasley?”

“Terrible,” Mrs. Malfoy sighed. “I hoped that Harry and Draco would end their friendship with the family as they went through puberty. They were decent playthings, childhood friends, you understand, but a love interest? A man who is expected to care for Harry when his entire family fail to buy a single new shirt? Unacceptable.”

“Then it is obvious what we must do,” Mr. Malfoy said. “For the good of the family, and Harry’s future, we must find him a more suitable suitor. A male around his age whose family is in respectable circles, naturally, conventional attractive just in case the changes Potter took can be handed down…”

“Of course,” Mrs. Malfoy nodded. “And he must have innovation to better himself, and his family must have a respectable income and worth.”

“Indeed,” Mr. Malfoy nodded. “Narcissa, remind me, how many days until Christmas?”

“Three.”

“Then we have no time to lose,” Mr. Malfoy said. “We will extend the invitations for our normal winter formal for all boys around Harry’s age. I am certain that after seeing all of them, Harry would immediately understand how meaningless and petty his relationship with the Weasleys is.”

“I hope so,” Mrs. Malfoy muttered. “It would be awful for Violet to grow up and call a Weasley ‘brother.’”

“Perish the thought, Narcissa,” Mr. Malfoy said. “Come! We have many preparations to make!”

 

Harry and Draco retreated to the room they shared in Sirius’s home. Harry, after getting off the shock of what his parents said, was now searing. “How could they say that? How could they think that?” he demanded. “And mother!”

“I don’t know what they were thinking,” Draco frowned. “But don’t you dare listen to them, you hear? All that matters is that you and Fred and happy together.”

“I just—I’m so mad!” Harry raged. He turned on the spot and punched the nearby wall. Grunting in pain, he did his best to composed himself then turned to Draco. “You should go write your letter,” he said. “I need some time alone.”

“Okay, I’ll be in the next room,” Draco nodded. Harry watched Draco leave and closed the door, leaning against it as he closed his eyes.

A cold chill ran down his body as an unfortunately familiar voice chuckled, “Sweet, sweet Harry… trouble with emotions, dear grandson?”

Harry opened his eyes to see his grandfather floating in front of him. He looked different however. He had a sort of shape that resembled a body, yet it looked duller, less vibrant, as if truly reflecting the last inch his grandfather was gripping towards life. His face was still monstrous, slits for nose and red eyes. Yet, for some reason, he looked tired.

“You’re dying,” Harry stated.

“I am,” Voldemort said. “Though I have spent a lifetime to prevent this, it seems that I, or at least this current part of my soul, is fading out of existence. It seems that making Horcruxes is meaningless without followers to lead.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned. He did not want to deal with this.

“In my youth, grandson, I have obsessed with immortality. And I have found it years later. Horcruxes, objects holding pieces of my soul, was my road towards immortality and ultimate power… however, because of my son and you… I have ended up like this,” Voldemort said, moving a wispy hand. Harry noticed that he was holding his wand. Voldemort followed his gaze and chuckled weakly, “It takes all my strength to even hold it,” he said. “I can no longer do magic. Not in this weak form… I have spent too long outside of a host or a body of my own.”

“So you’re dying,” Harry stated again. “Why should I care grandfather? I hate you.”

“Because I am the only family you have left, grandson, only real family,” Voldemort said. “The Malfoys will never accept you, their comments should have made that obvious to you… even now they plot against you and dear Fred Weasley…

“I would accept him, gladly at that, for he has made you powerful,” Voldemort said. “I can feel it.”

“What do you want?” Harry demanded.

“For you and me to join as grandfather and grandson,” Voldemort said. “As it is meant to be. I need the help of my blood, Harry, you and I can do so much together…all I need in return is your help. I will possess Fred Weasley’s body momentarily and use his power and yours to create a husk that I may use until I have my full body and power back.” The Dark Lord floated towards Harry. He held out his wand to Harry. “To show my promise that I will not harm or change Weasley, I will give you my wand, grandson.”

Harry took the wand and stared at it. He looked up at his grandfather and looked for any similarities between them. There were none. Making his mind, Harry held the wand up, “I believe I will keep this,” he said, “as a memento of my crazy, messed up family. Goodbye Grandfather, in my mind, and the minds of all the others, you’re already dead.”

“No!” Voldemort roared. Feeling the power of his grandfather’s wand surge within him, Harry held both his wand and his grandfather’s in his hand and made a swiping motion. The window in his bedroom shuttered open, a violent wind bellowed into the room, and swept Harry’s grandfather away. Harry walked towards the windows and slammed them shut, drawing the curtains over them. He leaned against the wall and stared at his grandfather’s wand before snapping it in two.


	8. Winter Woes

Chapter 8: Winter Woes

Blaise was surprised to see a letter from Draco. He was lounging in his room at Zabini Manor. The teenager stared at the letter, feeling a mixture of guilt and nervousness. He still recalls the kiss he and Draco shared, and the strange, confused feelings it rose inside of him. These feelings only worsen as he avoided the Malfoy. But here in front of him was a letter from the boy he avoided, Draco’s flourishing handwriting easy to recognize.

Taking a deep breath as if he was about to jump into lava, Blaise took the letter and opened it.

_Blaise,_

_Uncle Sirius and Harry advised me to write to you about my feelings so this is what I’m doing. I hope while I write, I can untangled my confused emotions about you and myself, and hopefully see where we stand._

_First I want to say that our kiss was amazing. Every night I still think about how our lips connected with each other, your bigger tongue smashing into my mouth as if it lived there, belonged there, and wrestled with mine for only a second before both of us pulled away. It was an amazing kiss, my first real kiss. And it confuses me. Our whole lives, Blaise, I know that we were competing for Harry’s love, competing to see which one will take my brother as his “wife.” But… we always had Harry’s love, just not in the way we expected it. I had his love as an adoring little brother and you had his love as his best friend. Which is why I think our kiss shocked us so much. We always thought that one of us would get Harry… but now that Harry’s with Fred, it leaves us with nobody but each other._

_I loved the kiss. I loved how you pressed against me. I loved how you held me. I want, I need more of it Blaise. But after our kiss you avoided me. We are both confused but you avoid me while I stood there lost, craving more of you. Craving your tongue, your kiss, your body, your touch, your heat, everything Blaise. Harry is Fred’s Malfoy, but I want to be yours. Please Blaise, at least talk to me, let us untangle our feelings together._

_Harry might never be your “wife” but who knows… maybe I can be._

_Please talk to me,_

_Draco_

Blaise read the letter three times, each time feeling more and more guilty. “I’m such an idiot,” he muttered to himself. He felt like he was a terrible friend, and a terrible potential boyfriend. He sat down with the letter and stared at it. What were his feelings for Draco? He liked the Malfoy, that much was obvious. They got along great despite their little arguments here and there… but that kiss.

Blaise thought back to that moment. To how he held Draco, how his hand moved down Draco’s body sensually, their lips locked together and that brief tangle of tongue… He groaned. It was good, really good. But did he want to start a relationship because of it? He always thought of marrying Harry, of having the small raven-haired boy as his husband, but his older brother? Blaise tried to envision the two of them together. It might work, the Malfoys would approve… but Blaise could not get his mind past Harry. He loved both Malfoys, he wanted both Malfoys, but somehow his mind could not move past Harry to focus on Draco.

“I need to talk to him,” Blaise said to himself. “I need to talk to Draco….” He thought about how he could do it. It was two days till Christmas and the Malfoy’s annual Ball. He could go and corner the blonde Malfoy during that time. But for that, he would need a suit, and not just any suit. He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared, “Tell Mother I am going shopping,” he said. “I am going to buy a suit good enough to woo a Malfoy.”

 

Harry refused to leave his room until Christmas. The only people he talked to were Draco and Violet, and that was only when Draco was able to sneak their sister to see Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy did not want Harry to see his sister at that moment for untold reasons, but Harry knew it was because they did not want Harry to fill her head on how the family name wasn’t the most important part of their lives.

The seven-month year old baby looked as innocent as a baby could. She was like a small chubby fairy with light blonde hair that looked to be darkening to Draco’s blonde shade, and steely eyes that seemed to become more and more gray with each passing day. She was dressed in a pink dress with many pockets to hold her rattle and binkie. The dress was low, reaching only the middle of her thighs, so that it would not get in the way when she tries to crawl. She wasn’t an expert at it yet, but she was getting there.

The night before Christmas, Draco and Violet were in Harry’s room with their brother when an elf appeared, “Master Malfoys needs to go to Mistress Malfoy in the back hall,” the elf said before disappearing.

The boys sighed. Draco picked up Violet and said, “Let’s go see what they want.”

They made their way out of Harry’s room, down the boy’s corridor, into the main foyer, down the stairs, and back into a huge room resigned only for gatherings and parties. As expected, it was already decorated for tomorrow with silver streams and fake snow; a huge silver tree with fake gifts all wrapped in silver paper. Small round tables filled the sides of the room, all focusing towards a main, bigger table where the Malfoys will sit along with some “honor guests” (Usually the Zabinis) but Harry was surprised to see more seats than normal at the Malfoy Table.

“Boys, there you are, good, and little Violet dear, Draco she should be sleeping,” Mrs. Malfoy said walking up to them.

“Sorry mother, but she did not seem tired to me, are you?” Draco said, addressing the last part to Violet who babbled.

“Well, you can put her to bed when we are done here, Draco,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “Harry, Draco, these are the dress robes you will be wearing tomorrow during our Ball.” She waved her wand and two robes came floating towards them. “I had to make several adjustments for your… changes, Harry,” Mrs. Malfoy said. Harry did his best not to frown at the disappointed tone.

Draco’s robes were a light silver color. They were sleek, a little form-fitting with a straight pointed cuffs, matching shirt and pants. Harry’s, however, was more open, an emerald color whose designed looked to seduce with emphasis on Harry’s butt and figure. Harry felt scandalized looking at it, and could not believe that his mother would want him to wear something so perverse. He was sure, by the v-cutting at the top of his shirt, that he will inevitable be showing the top part of his chest!

“During the gala, Draco, you and your brother will be with your father, myself, and Violet welcoming all of our guests. Afterwards, Violet will be put to bed while the four of us enter the main room. There, you will both dance with a list of guests whom you are to memorize before the even begin. Harry, yours will full of boys and men around your age while Draco, you have the girls. Focus on each of them, list their advantages and disadvantages to each one for one of the names on your lists will become your future spouse.”

“Spouse?” Harry repeated shocked.

“Yes Harry, is something the matter?”

“I’m dating Fred, I can’t look for a spouse,” Harry said, “and Mother, Draco is gay! Or did you think his and Blaise’s chases for my affection only a fun game?”

Mrs. Malfoy stared at Draco for a moment. She gave a sort of exasperated sigh and said, “Fine! Just dance with the girls then just to make them happy. But Harry, you must find a boy to become your spouse, or else your father and I will pick for you.”

“I’m dating Fred,” Harry said again.

“Yes, yes, but dating and finding a spouse is different. Do you think your father and I dated? No, we were matched at a gala much like this one,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “So just like us, you will find your future spouse in this gala or else we will pick the most suitable. Blaise, perhaps, you two get along nicely.”

Harry and Draco shared an awkward look. “Mother…about Blaise,” Draco said. “He and I… might be dating. It’s complicated…”

“Excuse me? Why are you telling me this now, Draco?” Mrs. Malfoy demanded. Both boys winced. _Because you and Father never speak to us, Mother,_ Harry thought coldly.

“With all due respect Mother, you and Father have failed to ask about my social life,” Draco said, “instead focusing all attention on disapproving Harry’s.”

“I see… then I will just have to talk with Mrs. Zabini tomorrow,” Mrs. Malfoy muttered to herself. “Regardless, I am disappointed in you that you did not tell me about this Draco. Your father and I had high hopes of Harry and Blaise joining together.”

Harry frowned, but said nothing.

“Oh well, there are still many other proper boys and men for you to dance with,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “The oldest being eighteen.”

“I—”

“You will not argue with me Harry, your father and I worked tirelessly for this,” Mrs. Malfoy said sharply. “So you will dance with them tomorrow. Here are the lists.” She snapped her wand in the air and two pieces of parchment appeared in the air. The boys grabbed them and shared a sullen look, not bothering to read them. “Our Ball will start at six and end at midnight boys, I expect you both to be aware and awake during all of it. Good night you three, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Feeling as if they were dismissed, Harry and Draco left the room. Draco gave Violet to Harry to hold and they made their way to Violet’s room. They did not talk until Violet was in her bed, and her house-elf was rocking her to sleep. “I cannot believe her!” Harry hissed. “Her and father—to go this far is—is—I’m so angry I don’t know what to do!”

“I understand Harry, but what choice do we have in the matter?” Draco asked. “We can’t just run away to Sirius’s house, father would be livid.”

Harry frowned. He pulled out his list and looked over it.

 _Blaise Zabini_  
Theodore Nott  
Marcus Flint (Likes boys like you, should get along nicely)  
Lucian Bole (Not as wealthy, but proper family who values the proper things)  
Adrian Pucey (Straight but can be flexible according to Mrs. Pucey)  
Felix Rosier (Oldest of all, a good husband, does not care just look feminine which is not hard with your… additions)

“She can’t be serious,” Harry sighed, giving his list to Draco. Draco read it and said, “’Does not care just look feminine which is not hard with your additions’ oh my god! Our mother is insane!”

“I know! I hate this,” Harry said. “Why can’t they just accept that Fred and I are dating and be happy with it? Why can’t they be like Sirius?”

Draco sighed. He stepped closer and stopped, pulling his brother in a hug. “I don’t know Harry,” he said, “but no matter what, you know that I got you, right?”

“I know, I just wish our parents would accept Fred,” Harry sighed. “But that’s impossible. Hell even if he comes to this stupid dance dressed rich, they’ll throw him out.”

“Indeed,” Draco nodded. He frowned then looked at Harry… “Hey Harry, think we can write a letter to Fred? An order?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded. “It’ll take my mind off of mother at least.”

“Great,” Draco smirked. “Because I want to follow in my younger brother’s footsteps.” He winked at Harry and dragged him excitedly to Harry’s room. Once inside, Draco locked the door and pulled out two parchments and two quills, with bottles of ink, and they both started to write.

_Fred,_

_I missed you so much, Fred, being home during the holiday is awful! I should have just stayed in the castle with you. My parents are awful! I told them that we’re dating and let’s just say their reaction wasn’t a nice one. Mother even went so far as to make me a list of boys to dance with in the hopes that I would fall in love with them instead of you! Can you believe that? That would never happen Fred! I’m your sexy Test Subject and that is never going to change!_

_Speaking of… my butthole has been doing something really strange. It’s quivering. I don’t know whether it’s hormones or something but whenever I masturbate, it quivers fiercely, like it wants… something. Sometimes I touch it and it feels very good. Do you know what it is? Is it a side effect of the potion or my hormones?_

_Lastly… remember what you promised you would do to my body? I want them done. The next Hogsmeade visit, I know a place. We’ll go there and get exactly what you promised._

_I miss you very much Fred, and your brothers too (but mostly you)._

_Love,_

_Your Little Malfoy,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I’m attaching a letter from Draco with this._

_Fred Weasley,_

_I would like two of the potions you and Harry drank, the Body Awakening Potions. One is for me while the other is for a boy I may love. We are doing this in solidarity with Harry, and also because I am jealous that he and you had the experience while I am left doing the hard work. As you might know from Harry’s letter (I will not read it as he will not read mine) our parents are less than happy with his relationship with you. I am ecstatic, in reality, as I have always enjoyed you and your brother the best._

_I will pay you directly on the first day of class with an interest of one hundred galleons._

_Draco_

With the two letters written, Harry folded them together, put them in a tiny pouch that hung around Arc, and they watched the owl fly away, wishing that it was them flying with him.

The next day came too quickly for Harry. He opened his presents only with a sense of dread of what to come, his dread lifting slightly at Mrs. Weasley’s usual gift of homemade treats and a Weasley Sweater, and Fred’s gift of a collection of photos he took of Harry.

Christmas Day was full of last minute preparations, both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy could be heard yelling at the house-elves, giving orders and running around the house like a couple of madmen. When it was four thirty, Harry just resigned himself to his fate and began dressing.

His dress robes made him look like a little too feminine, he noticed with distain. His collarbone was visible, as well as most of his shoulders. The robes did nothing to hide his butt, instead there was a back cape that stopped just above his ass, as if drawing attention to it as his pants shaped snuggly around it. He stared at himself in the mirror and gave a defeated sigh, “If Fred ever sees me in this he would die of laughter,” he said to Draco, who at least looked handsome in his robes while Harry looked… he didn’t even want to think about it.

“Yeah, or maybe he’ll like it and tear it all off while you two are snogging,” Draco said. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Are you okay?”

“I sent the bloody letter and Zabini doesn’t even respond,” Draco said sadly. “And now he’s going to be here dancing with you! I just don’t know what to do about it Harry. Meanwhile I’m stuck entertaining girls!”

“If you and Blaise feel the same for each other, I’m sure he’ll find a way to sweep you off your feet,” Harry said. He turned to the mirror and frowned. “At least you look better than me. I look like a flat-chested woman trying too desperately.”

“Please don’t compare yourself to mother, that’s just rude,” Draco drawled, which caused Harry to snicker. He turned around only to be caught in a hug. “Hey, whatever happens, even if you get truly and hideously pissed off… don’t run away without telling me, okay?” Draco whispered.

“I would never leave you behind, you know that,” Harry muttered.

“Good,” Draco smiled. They stood there in a comfortable silence holding each other. Harry found himself closing his eyes and drifting silently as he rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. He wished they could stay like this forever, two brothers holding and to each other for support. But it ended too quickly as Mrs. Malfoy’s voice echoed through the manor.

“Harry! Draco! Come down! We need to be ready to greet the first guest it is five-forty already!”

The boys shared a look and made their way out of Harry’s room, walking as slowly as they could without Mrs. Malfoy yelling at them to hurry up. The five Malfoys gathered just outside the main doors and waited for their guests.

It looked to be finished snowing, the sky was cloudless, stars twinkling brightly and the moon shining full onto the white landscape of Malfoy Manor. It was cold, especially with Harry’s open dress robes. The first of the guests arrived. It was the Flints.

Harry’s eyes fell on Marcus Flint, the only wizard Harry knew that had to repeat his seventh year. He was burly and slightly hunched over, having a square face and longish eyebrows that looked as if they were about to connect. Harry remembered that once he thought the man handsome, but now it looked as if he was unable to beat his parents’ genes. “Hello Harry,” Flint said, eyeing him. “You look very nice tonight.” _At least he knows how to brush his teeth… kind of,_ Harry thought to himself.

“Thank you Marcus, I cannot wait for our dance,” Harry smiled politely. _I really thought that brute was a friend? Dear lord._

Flint gave Harry a look over, smiling with a predatory gaze before he followed his parents inside. Next that came were the Greengrass and Parkinson families. The young girls were all dressed in their best, and both Harry and Draco made a small noise of disgust as Pansy Parkinson walked near them. Luckily, however, neither Harry nor Draco had to make small talk with either families as more and more guests arrived. Theo came with his father, looking sharp in a black dress robe. The boys all said hello to each other and Harry and Theo awkwardly smiled.

The Bole family came next. Harry’s only interaction with the heir of the Bole family, Lucian, was on the Quidditch Field. He was a handsome boy, two years older than Harry with short black hair, a nice smile, and soft-looking nose. Harry did not know if Lucian liked boys or girls or both or in-between, but from the look he gave Harry, and the pleading look he gave his parents, Harry assumed that he was straight. Lucian Bole seemed to still hold a grudge for all of Slytherin’s losses on the field as he barely looked at Harry as he and his family walked passed. But Harry didn’t mind as more guests were coming.

 _All of Grandfather’s followers,_ Harry could not help but think to himself as he welcomed each guest. _Some loyal out of fear, some out for power, and some to protect their name…_ he glanced at his own father, _what would they think if they knew I’m their Lord’s Grandson… what would they do if they heard how I snapped his wand in half._

His mind still on his grandfather, he leaned over to Draco and whispered, _“I am freezing, how about you?”_

“What?” Draco whispered back, “I couldn’t understand, you were hissing.”

Harry felt a sharp smack to his shoulder. It was from Mr. Malfoy. “Keep your parseltongue to a minimum, Harry,” he warned.

“Sorry… was thinking about Grandfather,” Harry muttered.

“Your grandfather is somewhere in Albania, he is far from here,” Mr. Malfoy said. “You have no reason to think of him.”

“But he was in my room a few days ago again,” Harry said. “He looked as if he was dying. He pleaded for my help, using all his strength to carry his wand which he gave to me. I snapped it in half. I still have the pieces if you want to see.”

“You what!” Mr. Malfoy said loudly. His guests looked at him for a moment before going onto with their business. “You did what?” Mr. Malfoy hissed softer.

“I snapped Grandfather’s wand,” Harry shrugged. “All I care his spirit is dead by now. Spent too long outside a body.”

“You could not tell us this sooner?” Mr. Malfoy demanded. “You had to drop this news onto our doorstep now, during your ball to find you a husband—”

“This is not my ball, father,” Harry said. “And I would have told you if you and mother did not freak about my boyfriend Fred _Weasley_.”

“We will not argue about this now, Harry,” Mr. Malfoy said. “This ball is for you to find a suitable husband who will care more about the Malfoy name than you or that hillbilly Weasley.”

“Don’t call him that!” Both Harry and Draco said at the same time.

“You will not speak to your father like that boys,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “You are disgracing yourselves and your family—shut up, all of you shut up the Puceys and Roisers are here.”

Both families walked together towards Malfoy Manor. Harry glowered at his mother but turned a polite face to the young boys of both families. Adrian Pucey was clean-faced, short mousy-brown hair, and lanky while Felix Roiser looked to be more near Charlie Weasley’s age than Harry’s. He was tall, brooding with dark, chiseled features. They both stopped in front of Harry and examined him.

“Hello Malfoy… you look girlish enough for me,” Felix said. “Turn around dove.”

“Excuse me?” Harry said hotly.

“Turn around girl, we want to see the goods,” Adrian Pucey said, smirking at Harry. He leaned towards Felix and whispered, “At least we can’t see a bulge down there.”

“How dare you!” Harry said hotly. He immediately hated both of them. The two laughed and walked inside. Harry turned to Draco and demand to know why he didn’t help, but Draco was too busy staring out into the distance. Annoyed, Harry turned to see what his brother was staring at.

Blaise was walking up to them. He was wearing a white shirt and black tux with black pants and a skinny black tie. The clothes were all form-fitting and matched his complexion. His hair was stylized, looking slightly wild while being incredibly neat. As he walked closer, Harry could see that the tux-jacket was made of some kind of leather, sometimes reflecting the moonlight. It looked incredibly dazzling, incredibly expensive, and seemed to match Blaise perfectly. He stopped in front of both Harry and Draco. He winked at Harry but his full attention was on Draco. “Hello Malfoys,” he purred, “I can’t wait to dance with both of you.”

Draco swallowed heavily and turned to Harry. “I think… I think I know his answer,” Draco said hopefully. Harry smiled and nodded as he and Draco turned to follow their parents and Mrs. Zabini.

Mrs. Malfoy gave Violet to an elf and led the way to the room in the back. She and Mr. Malfoy had somehow gotten a full orchestra who was playing in a corner of the room. The music and guest stopped as the Malfoys arrived.

“Thank you all for joining us tonight,” Mr. Malfoy said. “It is always a pleasure to surround ourselves with friends and family on this Christmas Day.” He paused for polite clapping from the crowd. “And, I am also proud of my two sons, Harry and Draco Malfoy whom, despite some changes due to wicked puberty, have entered their courtship ages. We all hope that they will serve the Malfoy family proud and find for themselves, _a suitable spouse_ to carry on all of our legacy once we are gone. For Harry, we hope to find a husband who will support and value the traditions we all have been raised on…” he paused again and there was some sparse clapping, “we are trying a modern approach to keep them,” Mr. Malfoy added, which the room chuckled at. “For Draco, we hope to find a suitable wife this evening, a Lady Malfoy is always appreciative… but if that does not work I say we might try the modern method again.” More laughter. “So friends, family, colleagues, join us and celebrate not for my two wonderful children, but for all of ours who are at such a glorious and wonderful time in their lives.”

Mr. Malfoy bowed slightly at the applause he turned to Harry and Draco and whispered, “Do not mess this up, understand boys?” before he turned again to the crowd and smiled and waved as the music began to swell again.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked deeper into the room while Harry and Draco just stood by the doorway. “We could still run,” Harry said. “Grab Blaise, get my cloak, and run to Sirius.”

“Father will catch us before we’re halfway up the stairs,” Draco sighed.

“We can use a different way,” Harry said.

“Is it true? Did you really break your grandfather’s wand in half?” Draco asked, turning to Harry.

“Y-Yeah… but I don’t think it will help us escape,” Harry said.

“I know… but it gives us something to laugh about,” Draco said.

“My my… two lovely boys shouldn’t be standing looking so sour,” Blaise said as he walked up to them. “Hello Malfoys, I hope you like my suit, it’s made from Dragon scales. Hungarian Horntail scales, to be precise.”

“It looks… nice,” Draco said. Blaise smiled.

“Harry, I hope you don’t mind but I want to get our dance over with,” Blaise said. “Your brother and I have some… business—”

“I know all about it Blaise, and I certainly don’t mind,” Harry said, taking Blaise’s hand. He leaned forward and whispered, “Thank you, in fact.”

“For what?”

“For making Draco happy,” Harry smiled. “I know you will. And if you don’t… you have the Dark Lord’s grandson chasing after you.”

Harry smiled sweetly, but Blaise’s smile didn’t waiver. He looked at Draco and winked, “See you later Malfoy,” he promised before walking off with Harry.

When they began to dance, Harry made sure to step on Blaise’s foot hard. “Ow!”

“That was for kissing my brother and avoiding him,” Harry said.

“Ow… I was confused, we both were,” Blaise winced.

“And now?”

“Now I want to make everything better,” Blaise said. “For both of you… it doesn’t matter if you’re dating Fred and Draco is dating me, you are him and still my Malfoys.”

Harry gave a soft laugh, “Thanks Blaise, now… not to be rude, but I think we should finish this song. I think I’m the wrong Malfoy you want to be snogging.”

“You have no idea,” Blaise chuckled. The finished the song and Blaise floated towards Draco, who was avoiding the girls, as Theo walked up awkwardly to Harry. “Hey…”

“Hello Theodore,” Harry said. “I’m guessing your parents for this on you, huh?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry Harry but I don’t like boys,” Theodore said.

“No problem, believe me I am hating this much more than you are,” Harry muttered. He looked around, Draco and Blaise were together, talking in hushed tones. Harry stopped moving and smiled as he saw the two leave the room holding hands, and smiling. “Hey, how about you keep the girls busy? Draco seems to be preoccupied,” Harry suggested.

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Harry smiled. He thought he could slip away during the time he and Theo were supposed to be dancing.

“Thank you Harry! I’ll see you at school,” Theo smiled. He quickly ran towards a group of girls that included the Greengrass, all of whom looked around confused at the lost of Draco.

Harry turned, about to walk away, when a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him. “Hello Malfoy,” Flint smirked. “I’m so glad to have you in my arms.”

“H-Hi Flint,” Harry stuttered. “How are you doing?”

“Better, now that I have a delicious boy in my arms,” the brute said, his hands slid down Harry’s body. Harry felt disgusted but couldn’t do anything as Flint forced him to dance with him. “I’m not sure why you’re even with Weasley, I bet his dick’s small, not like mine. Wanna feel how big I am?”

“Not really,” Harry said.

“It’s okay to be nervous Malfoy,” Flint chuckled. _Why did I like this guy when I was younger?_ Harry thought to himself as they continued to dance, Flint’s hands held tight on his ass as he pulled Harry’s body towards him. He could feel the older boy’s erection growing against him. “You’ll feel it later when we’re courting, Malfoy,” the eighteen-year-old laughed.

Harry grimaced but continued to dance with Flint as he felt eyes all around them staring. The two danced for ten minutes straight, Flint taking the lead, his hands never leaving Harry’s butt and erection pressed against the boy. When he left, he gave Harry’s butt a playful smack and, like clockwork, the next of the suitors came.

“Harry Malfoy…” Adrian Pucey said. He circled around Harry like a predatory. “No… no, if you are going to be my wife we are going to have to get rid of some things, girl.” He gave Harry a cold smirk. “Like your name… Harry is just too ugly… how about Hilda? Yes, Hilda Pucey sounds lovely…” He broke down laughing in front of Harry who stood there.

The adults dancing near them snickered as well, and Harry glared at Adrian and all of them. “Think that’s funny?” he sneered.

“Yes girl, it absolutely is. Of course, I’ll give you some nice things, maybe some boobs, and—” Harry curled his fist and punched Adrian’s face. The Slytherin staggered and fell back as the guests all gasped and moved away from Harry and Adrian.

“You punched me!” Adrian gasped. “You bitch, you punched me!”

“And I’ll do it again if you try talking to me like that,” Harry said hotly.

Adrian got to his feet and glared at Harry. “You bitch!” he roared. He ran forward but Harry dodged him easily enough, stepping to the left as he swung his right fist, smashing it directly against Adrian’s nose. He heard a satisfying crunch and felt a warm liquid on his hand as he broke Adrian’s nose. The older boy fell to the floor, his face bloodied as Harry stood over him. The boy’s fist was caked with Adrian’s blood, but he looked uninterested in it as he stared down at the boy with cold eyes and a sinister smirk.

Without even looking at anyone else, or even hearing his parents’ voices as they demand Harry to stay and apologize, Harry turned and ran out of the room, the crowd parting for him.

Harry quickly made his way to the foyer and up the staircase to his and Draco’s corridor. He ran down the hall, only to stop when he saw Draco’s door was slightly opened. Curious, he peaked inside only to see a flash of Draco’s and Blaise’s naked bodies entangled together, too busy snogging each other to care about their surroundings. Harry had a tinge of jealousy, wishing he and Fred could be doing the same, but quickly threw it away as he ran to his room, got the Invisibility Cloak and his wand, and ran out under the cloak.

He was surprised to see that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy ran after him, both looking around in foyer. “That damn Potter genes! Why did they have to show up now to ruin the night?” Mr. Malfoy demanded.

“Lucius… that look Harry give, I’m not sure that was from the Potter family,” Mrs. Malfoy said hesitantly. “It might be from his grandfather…”

“Grandfather or the Potters, Harry has ruined the night,” Mr. Malfoy said. “We will never find a suitable husband for him at this rate if he keeps punching them away!”

“Well perhaps we should find Harry first before we think that he has ruined all chances—” Mrs. Malfoy was interrupted as the sound of clapping and laughter filled the room.

“My oh lord! Did you see the way Harry punched that Pucey brat?” Mrs. Zabini said.

“Delilah,” Mrs. Malfoy said, “have you seen Harry?”

“No, but I did see him punch that Pucey brat,” Mrs. Zabini said. “Good punch too, serves that brat right. I never liked that family. Their name alone made me nauseous.”

“Yes well, we can talk about nauseous names after Harry apologies and sees to it that he did not ruin any chances with any of the suitors we’ve chosen for him,” Mr. Malfoy said. “I swear if it wasn’t for THAT WEASLEY WE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS!”

“Calm down Lucius, we will fine him!” Mrs. Malfoy said.

“Where?” Mr. Malfoy demanded. He looked delirious and savage. “The boy isn’t here, he probably ran out that that mutt of a godfather—”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘that Weasley’?” Mrs. Zabini interrupted. “Lucius and Narcissa, what is going on?”

“Harry had the bright idea of seriously dating a Weasley,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “Frank or something, so now Lucius and I have worked tirelessly to find him a proper spouse, match him up with a proper husband like our fathers have done with us, and he has messed it up!” Mrs. Malfoy gave a frustrated yell. “He isn’t here Lucius!”

“Then where would he be? He could not have gone upstairs, we would have seen him by now!”

“Hold up!” Mrs. Zabini said, looking angry. “You mean you trying to get Harry to cheat on his boyfriend?”

“That bumpkin is hardly enough to date the Malfoy name, let alone say it,” Mr. Malfoy said.

“Excuse me. You two, we need to have a talk,” Mrs. Zabini said.

“Not now Delilah—”

“Yes, now or else I’m taking my son home and we’ll never come by again, and both your sons will not like that,” Mrs. Zabini said. “Especially, my dear narcissist Narcissa and Lucius, if we are going to be in-laws.”

“What do you mean?” Mr. Malfoy asked.

“I mean is that obviously my son loves your son and he loves him back, or have you been blind to how Blaise and Draco stare at each other?” Mrs. Zabini said. “You think I would let my son buy a one thousand galleon dragon-scale tuxedo if I doubted he and Draco weren’t going to marry? Nuh-huh, I will not waste that much on a single dance. But I will make sure that you two are not invited to their wedding if you do not come with me right now.”

Still angry, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy shared a look before following Mrs. Zabini out of the foyer. Harry waited on the stairs, his heart beating fast. He strained his ears, and when he was sure that the three adults were gone, he ran down the stairs and the door.

The sky was still twinkling with stars, but the temperature has dropped severely. Invisible and shivering, Harry braved the wind as he continued to run away from Malfoy Manor and towards Sirius’ home. When he reached the home, he slammed his fist on the door until Sirius opened up. “Har—”

Harry threw the cloak off and wrapped his arms around Sirius tightly. “Please let me be here Dad!” he pleaded. His face started to stain with bitter, angry tears.

Sirius stared, shocked, but nodded slowly. “Harry… come in side, tell me what’s going on,” Sirius said. Harry nodded but he didn’t let go. Sirius bent to pick up the invisibility cloak and hung it on a nearby hook inside before maneuvering both him and Harry into his home, closing the door to the bitter winds.


	9. Pierced Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Life got in the way, I’ve lost motivation to write as depression and worriment took hold. I hope to return to my normal schedule soon. Hate to say this but your reviews would be greatly appreciated for this chapter.

Chapter 9: Pierced Hearts

Harry refused to speak to his parents. Whenever Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy visited Sirius’s house, Harry made sure that he could never be found. Sometimes he would hide in his room, while other times he would find a small nook somewhere in the house and stay there until he is certain that his parents are gone. Often he was happy that Sirius was on his side, the first five times they came over, Sirius refused to speak to them.

But, on the day before Harry was set to return to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came again, and Sirius let them in. Harry was furious, he did not know what his godfather was doing! He wanted to scream at him! He wanted to yell, but that would give away his location, and give Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy an opening to continue their berating every single detail of his life. He instead ran to his bedroom and locked the door. There he waited… and waited… staring out his window to watch for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy’s fleeing forms. But they never came. He sat there for an hour, two hours, and still he did not see his father walking away in anger. _Where are they? What is Sirius thinking?_

“Harry James Potter-Malfoy! Come down here now,” Sirius’s voice filled the house, his tone strict. Harry jumped and turned to stare at his door in shock. _Did he betray me?_ He wondered. He hesitated, still sitting by the window. Then, very slowly, like a man heading towards the gallows, he stood up and started walking.

Did Sirius betray him? Did those Malfoys convinced him that Fred was no good for Harry? No good for the name Malfoy? What was going to happen? Was Sirius going to ban him from seeing Fred ever again? Harry would become completely heartbroken if that happened. He thought that Sirius would understand, that Sirius would always back him and Fred up. Thoughts of running away floated in Harry’s mind. He could run, he could stay the night somewhere in London or Diagon Alley, or even Knockturn Alley if he was desperate. He just had one day till Hogwarts, then he’ll be with Fred again. But what will he do during the next break? And the one after that? He couldn’t stay away from the Malfoys during the summer…

“Harry!”

No, no, he can’t run away. Accepting his fate, Harry opened his door and made the long, slow way downstairs. He found Sirius, Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Malfoy sitting in the drawing room. They were gathered around a coffee table that had a pot of tea and four cups, three of them in various stages of being drunk from. There was an armchair next to Sirius that was empty. Harry took that one.

“Harry,” Mrs. Malfoy began cautiously, “I believe that we need a talk. An honest talk. About everything that all of us have done wrong… including myself and your father.”

 _They’re going to yell at me for falling in love,_ Harry thought as he looked at his mother. “What about?” he asked bitterly.

“Harry, your tone,” Sirius said.

“Sorry,” Harry bit out.

“Well… as I was saying,” Mrs. Malfoy said hesitantly. “I want to begin, Harry, by apologizing. What Lucius and I did… what I did on Christmas was completely unacceptable. We both see that now. When you… let’s say gave your dramatic exit, we looked for you. I knew that you would be heading to Sirius’s home, but still I wanted to stop you before that. Then, it was because I was furious that you were screwing everything up… now it is because I want to talk to you like a mother is supposed to talk with her son.”

Harry stared at his mother unconvinced. His arms were crossed, and he hunched over a little. Everybody movement he made gave off a defensive, standoffish feel. Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy, however, either did not notice that or ignored it completely.

“We do not like your relationship with the Weasley,” Mr. Malfoy said. “It is a shame to both yourself and the Malfoy name. However, after a conversation with Mrs. Zabini, and your behavior during Christmas Day, it is obvious to us that yours and Weasley’s relationship will continue, no matter how much we intervene.”

 _You bet it will,_ Harry thought to himself.

“That said, we have accepted that your relationship will continue, and thus decided to tolerate it,” Mr. Malfoy finished.

 _Gee, thanks,_ Harry thought bitterly.

“We won’t try and couple you with any more suitors,” Mrs. Malfoy said. “It was completely selfish of us, and for that I apologize. Like your father said, we have talked with Delilah, several in fact, and… they were eye opening. Like I have said, we have put the Malfoy name in front of you and Draco. We have raised you two the same way our parents have, and their parents before them. That might have worked for them, and it might have worked for us growing up… but it has done nothing but harm both you and Draco, and it was just completely wrong. Lucius and I were pushing you out of our lives without even knowing it. We try to force the Malfoy name and all of our society’s pressures on you, without realizing that you are much more than a Malfoy, Harry. You’re a Potter, a Half-Blood, and the grandson of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. But above all, you’re you, Harry. A person. And for the last ten years, Lucius and I have treated you as just another carrier of a name that you weren’t born with. We never should have put that type of pressure on you. You are our son, but that does not mean that you have to carry the Malfoy name. That is not a job any children should be forced to carry. We should not have prioritized the Malfoy legacy before you, Harry.

“That said… while it is true that your father and I have… distinct feelings about you dating Weasley, we see no reason why you two should not continue with your relationship. And know that if it ever reaches the stage where you two are thinking of marriage… we will support it.”

“I…” Harry was stunned. This was not what he was expecting at all. “Thank you…”

“Just know, Harry,” Mr. Malfoy said, “that with our tolerance with your relationship, there will be a new set of rules. These are not to rules set to carry out the Malfoy name, however, you will follow them or else I will terminate your relationship. Permanently. If you two marry, it will be after you graduate, I will not allow you to drop out of Hogwarts just because of a Weasley. Furthermore, during the summers, Mr. Weasley will come to Malfoy Manor at set dates in order to have dinner. If he does not show up, your relationship will be terminated. This will continue until your marriage.”

Harry nodded. He was too shocked to even speak. _Does this mean that Fred and I… that we’re finally ok?_ He wondered to himself. He knew that they were going to marry. It was a strange thing, one of those events that were just bound to happen.

“Before you even think of arguing, know that these are the same rules we have given Draco and Blaise Zabini,” Mr. Malfoy said.

 _They’re finally dating… that’s good,_ Harry smiled inward as he was still too shocked to even start to express himself. He just nodded. The three Malfoys sat awkwardly, staring at each other. Sirius drummed his fingers on his lap as he looked at the three of them.

“Well,” his voice said, shocking all three, “that was rather more concise then I thought it would be. Harry? What do you have to say?”

The three turned to Harry.

“I… I can date Fred?” Harry asked dimly.

“Yes.”

“And… and you won’t try to do something horrible like Christmas again?” Harry asked, looking at his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy frowned, but nodded. “Yes Harry, that will never happen again,” she said.

“I…thank you,” Harry said softly.

Mr. Malfoy nodded stiffly while Mrs. Malfoy just smiled hesitantly. Sirius stood up and stretched, looking down at the Malfoys. He looked at the Malfoys expectantly, but nobody moved.

“I think… I’m going to write to Fred,” Harry said, and he stood up to leave. Both Malfoy parents looked as if they were about to say something, but didn’t, so Harry just ran away back up to his room.

 

Harry could not wait for the first Hogsmeade trip in January. He and Fred spent any free moment they could together, which was hard as Hermione kept him and Ron and a tight schedule as homework and finals anxiety got to her. Every time they were together, Fred and Harry would find a private place where Fred would take Harry’s shirt off and play with his nipples for long amounts of time, biting, pinching, pulling, licking, and scratching them. Harry easily became a mess of hormones under Fred’s touch as the Weasley whispered dirty thoughts into his ears.

Then, finally, the day came. Harry was filled with anticipation and nervousness the entire day. He and Fred spent every second together. At the Great Hall, on the walk down on the cold snowy day, and even as they enter the shop, Fred did not leave Harry’s side and kept hold of Harry’s hand.

With trembling fingers, Harry picked out what he wanted, then he and Fred were escorted into the back of the shop where a reclined chair was waiting. Shirtless, Harry tremored with excitement and anticipation. The ears were first. Two sharp pinches that made Harry wince internally, and he had two small snake fangs dangling from his ears, both attached to an emerald-looking stone. The next piercing was harder. It was another pinching feeling, but this time it also came with a hot sensation, Harry felt as though his chest was catching fire. He looked down in a panic only to see his two new black hoop piercings, just large enough for Fred to wrap his finger around. Both boys were happy with the results, and after a few quick spells from the piercer to hasten the healing process, were on their way, now anxious for the day when they could play with Harry’s piercings.

While that was happening, however, Draco and Blaise were alone in the Slytherin Dormitory. “What is so important that we’re missing Hogsmeade?” Blaise demanded. “I was going to show you around.”

“These,” Draco said, looking a little skittish. He pulled out two plain-looking bottles with a dark cover so they couldn’t see the liquids. On each bottle in a fancy cursive were the letters, _BAP._ “I heard from my parents, they’re fine with Harry’s and Fred’s relationship.”

“That’s good,” Blaise said. “Your brother’s got courage, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah… he does,” Draco frowned. “He has so much more courage than either of us… more than his older brother.” He muttered the last part.

“Draco?”

“I’m his older brother,” Draco said a bit louder. “I’m the one who’s supposed to protect him! Yet time and time again it is Harry protecting me! I’m sick of it. I’m a horrible protector! His grandfather, the diary… our parents, it was always Harry fighting, I never done anything about it.”

“Draco, that has nothing—”

“What kind of older brother am I if I can’t even protect Harry from our parents? He had to fight them himself,” Draco said.

“You were fighting their influence too baby, and look, everything’s going for the better,” Blaise said softly.

“No, no it’s not,” Draco frowned. “I’m not fighting their influence, I’m still very much under it. Why else do you think they’ll allow Harry’s relationship? It’s because you and I are dating. They thought, at least we have one son who is dating someone proper, someone with a good name attached to him. They might have changed somewhat… but I know that they’ll still believe that.”

“Draco…”

“I’m tired of Harry fighting all the time… I’m tired of seeing my little brother, our little Harry, struggle against our mother and father while I do nothing,” Draco said. “I… Harry found out who he is… he got away from the Malfoy name, the expectations… I want to do the same. I’ve gotten two of these, one for you, and one for me. They’re the potion Fred and Harry took. I’m taking this no matter what, I don’t want my life to be dictated by my father. …Blaise… will you help me?”

Draco held out the second bottle to Blaise. Zabini looked at it for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling a little as he smiled, “Bloody Malfoys.” He took the bottle from Draco’s hand, their hands lingering on each other for a moment.

They looked at each other apprehensive for a moment before looking down at the potion. “Just drink it all,” Draco whispered. “Shouldn’t taste too bad.”

“Well…” Blaise said as he took a step towards Draco. He wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and raised his potion. “What ever happens, we’ll be in this together, won’t we baby?”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “Blaise… can I say I love you?”

“Only if you say it to me for the rest of your life,” Blaise whispered. Draco blushed, but gave a soft smile. He raised his potion bottle and clapped it against Blaise’s. “Then I love you,” he said, and they both drank.


End file.
